Different
by RetSpiz
Summary: Zip has a new love interest. However its not so easily flirted
1. Offer

_so heres the first chapter of...uhhh...this thing XD sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Im not really a writer you know. I do this for my owna and my freinds high amusement XD hehehe_

_enjoy anyay!_

A quiet beeping sound that became louder and louder by the minute broke his peaceful sleep.

First he tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop, and when it was about as high as someone with a megaphone screaming in his ear Zip looked up from his pillow where he had buried his face. Eyeing the watch. Annoyed he turned it off by violently slamming his fist down at it. It didn't break but at least it stopped beeping.

The hacker sat up in his bed slowly, kicking his blankets of. He muttered something and started searching for his pants. He found them on a chair not too far away and put them on. He looked for his shirt but couldn't find it anywhere.

-Ah screw it…I'll look for it later. He muttered and made his way out of the room and into his office.

He almost walked right into his own desk. Letting out a small growl. Zip was usually a morning person but he hadn't gotten much sleep this night. Firs he had been working way past bed time with things Lara needed done by the morning. After that all the caffeine he had consumed made it hard to sleep and he had woken up several times because of weird dreams.

He went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Clear his head and then get back to work. As he entered he didn't notice Alister sitting by the table reading. He looked up as the dark man entered the room and observed him for a while before saying something.

-Good morning.

Zip jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around.

-Where the hell did you come from? He muttered confused. The Englishman gave him a small smile and then looked down at his book again.

-I was here when you came in here. Although you're usually here before me.

Zip scratched the back of his head and sat down on the chair in front of Alister.

-Yeah well I didn't get much sleep last night. He watched Alister turn page, not saying anything. Zip leaned back in his chair and noticed Alisters tea cup in front of him.

-Say you eaten anything yet? He asked. Alister looked up shaking his head slightly.

-No, I was waiting for you to wake up so you could make me something. Zip smirked at this comment and got up. He walked towards the refrigerator and opened it, scanning its inside.

-What would you like then?

-I don't know.

Zip sighed. –Glorious! I'll like…Make waffles or something. He turned his head to look at the archeologist again.

-Where's Lara and Winston by the way?

Alister looked up from his book again, and wrinkled his eyebrows. –You don't know? Forgotten already have you? You're really not yourself today. He muttered. Zip gave him an annoyed look.

-What? What have I forgotten?

-Your shirt for one.

The hacker looked down at his own bare chest. –Oh right. The bookworm shook his head and smiled in amusement. –anyhow Lara and Winston went to France I believe. Apparently Lara's uncle still hasn't given up the idea that he owns some of Lara's things and they both went to sort it out.

Zip nodded. –Ah okay so it's just the two of us then?

-mm… I'm not sure how long that business will take though.

Zip nodded again and then turned back to the refrigerator. –How about…. A very nice and unbelievable delicious sandwich? Alister curled his fingers into the sign of approval.

After he had eaten and made himself some coffee zip was finally starting to feel like himself again. Now back behind his beloved computer he felt great once more. He sat there and typed for a few hours. Undisturbed, then after a while he looked up and noticed Alister walking into the room with a book under his arm. As always.

-Hey Al. he greeted him and waved. Alister rose an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Zip looked back at his computer screen. –What brings me the joy of your company? He mocked. Alister shook his head and rolled his eyes at the other man.

-Nothing much. Lara called. She said she might be home next week or late tomorrow….which doesn't tell us much really. He looked at the American. Who nodded.

-She also said that if you are done with the work she gave you before she left then you might take some time off, work on your blog or stalk someone I don't know how you pass time.

Zip ignored his comment, he leaned back in his chair and smiled big.

-Great cause I'm aaaaaall done! Oh yayness free time! He made a small dance. Alister smirked and turned. –Well I will be in the library if you want anything.

Zip stooped his dance and quickly got up from his chair, almost knocking if over. –wait man! Do you have to sit in that dusty old library all the time? Alister turned and gave him a confused look.

-umm… What else would I do?

-Heck I don't know! Can't we do something?

Alister looked at him. He seemed to be pondering over this. After a while he finally answered.

-Why…Okay then. Zip smiled. –Okay so what do you want to do?

- I don't know why don't you think of something?

-We could…watch a movie? Zip suggested. Alister let out a small chuckle. –For some reason I have a feeling we don't like the same kind of movies zip.

-Ah you're probably right! He laughed. Alister smiled and placed his book down on zips desk.

-I would suggest going to a museum. BUT I know you're not going to like that…

-We could go out and eat dinner? Zip suggested, Alister crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

-When you say it like that you make it sound like a date. He said and laughed. Zip smirked suggestively.

-Why not? He joked. Alister just gave him a superior look and changed subject. – We could…Go for a walk? The hacker sat down on his chair again. –Why walk when you don't have a dog? Maybe we should just watch a movie? Maybe we can agree about one? Alister looked around for a chair, he didn't find one so he carefully sat down on the desk.

-Alright then, I refuse to watch anything violent.

-And I don't want to see any chick flicks.

-Hey! I don't like those kind of movies ether! Alister said and his cheeks turned slightly red, Zip laughed and waved his arm. –I know I know! Just kidding. But really I'm not much for romance! Or anything educational.

The Englishman huffed. –Hmph… Is there anything in between?

-I don't know, I don't have anything in between on my computer though. I guess we could just randomly watch TV. Alister sighed.

-That doesn't sound very fun.

Zip moaned- uuhhrg then what _should _we do? We don't like doing the same stuff at all. He pointed an accusing finger at Alister.

-How you can be my friend is beyond me!

-Tch! How about a normal conversation then? He pointed at the couch.

-You could make me some tea and we could just talk. He suggested, with a sly smile.

Zip wrinkled his eyebrows. –how come you newer make your own tea? Alister just laughed and went into the living room, taking his seat on the couch in front of the fire. Zip rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get the tea.

Alister sipped at his tea and smiled.

-Lovely thank you very much. Zip only shrugged and drank some of his own coke.

-So let's talk. He finally said and placed his feet on the table. Alister rose an eyebrow and sipped his tea once again.

-You start. He stated.

Zip smiled. –uuh fine… He sighed and looked thoughtful.

-You know what? I'm kinda glad that we didn't go for dinner I can't think of anything to say. Alister laughed and put his cup down on the table. –Now you're making it sound like a date again! There wouldn't be any awkward silence unless it was an date. We know each other.

Zip wrinkled his eyebrows. –Yeah but I don't know everything about you and you don't know everything about me!

-Are you implying anything? Or are you just trying to be mysterious?

-I'm not trying anything! He got quiet for a while, Alister didn't say anything ether he just grabbed his cup and leaned back in the sofa.

-It could be. Zip finally said.

-What could?

-Dinner.

-What?

-It could be a date.

The archeologist coughed. –It could? He put the cup down on the table again and coughed some more.

-Yeah. Zip said matter-of-factly. –I sure wouldn't mind.

Alister started to laugh, this annoyed Zip. –what?! He yelled.

Alister waved his hand at him. –Nothing. You're just being silly.

Zip took his feet down from the table and eyed Alister carefully. –You don't believe me. Alister had stopped coughing and straightened himself, smirking slightly.

-No I don't.

-Well It's true. How about it then? We could do it tomorrow or something.

Alister looked at Zip. Tilting his head from one side to the other. Then he got another sly smile on his face. –hm… I'm sorry Zip I don't date.

Zip groaned and threw himself back on the cough. .uuuhggg what's wrong with you?

The other man smiled mysteriously. -I'm just not much of a dating person. Zip pouted and opened his mouth to say something but Alister interrupted him. –thank you for the offer however Zip.

However I'm sure It's not a great loss for you. He laughed and drank the last of his tea.

-Oh yeah? Well there you go, you _don't _know me. You don't even take my offer seriously!

-Of course not. He noticed the sad look on Zips face. –what I mean is that… oh common now Zip you don't actually want to go on a "date" with me! The tone of his voice almost sounded angry now. Zip just rolled his eyes. –Fine I'll just go and make dinner instead. Still! Think about my offer. He gave him a cheesy smile. –Cause it still stands! And with that he rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. Leaving Alister alone. He watched Zip leave and when he saw the door slam shut behind him he lent back and closed his eyes.

-I'm sorry… he said out loud.

-It's not you…

He opened his eyes again and got up. Leaving the empty cup behind on the table and heading up the stairs towards the library.

-It's me…


	2. Phone call

_Hey! heres chapter 2! thank you all for your sweet rewievs (yeah **ALL** of them XD )_

_Again, sorry for any grammar os spelling errors and stuff. enjoy!_

Alister had been in the library reading all day. Lara had called earlier and said that there would be at least another day before they came home. And she still didn't have any work for ether of them. So he had spent the entire morning surrounded by books, enjoying the silence.

The silence however was soon broken by the phone ringing again. Alister flinched at the sound and then quickly reached for the phone which was placed not too far away from him on his desk. Picking it up and answering.

-Alister Fletcher, croft residence? He answered, still keeping his eyes on the text in his book.

-Alister? He heard a male voice answer. He was sure it was lara calling to add something she had forgotten to tell him so he was a bit surprised, he still had his eyes on the text though.

-Yes? Who is this? He asked.

The voice at the other end of the line was quiet for a few seconds.

-Hey Alister, it's me! It said finally. Before Alister could ask who exactly he suddenly _**recognize**_ the voice. His eyes widened and grabbing panic he quickly slammed the ear piece down cutting the other man off in the middle of his sentence.

The Englishman eyed the phone like it was some sort of wild animal which was planning on attacking him. Then he stood up and started walking towards the door and as he touched the door knob he heard the phone ring again, ignoring it he went out in the hallway, slamming the door shut.

Zip was in front of his computers as always. Typing away at amazing speed. As always. He was pulled out of his computer world as he heard one of the doors on the other floor slam shut violently, looking up to see Alister make his way down the stairs. Zip opened his mouth to greet him but Alister seemed to be heading for the kitchen.

Zip shrugged and continued typing. After some minutes Alister came into the room. Holding a cup of tea. Zip rose his eyebrows. –Hey Alister. What's up?

Alister just gave him a small smile, sipping some of his tea.

-So any reason you come in here? Zip asked.

Alister looked thoughtful. –Hmm…Not really. He said quietly. Zip wrinkled his eyebrows. –Odd of you to leave the library just like that. Alister smirked. –I wanted tea. He said defensively taking yet another sip. Zip gave him a sly smile and chuckled. –maybe you came to accept my offer?

The archeologist wrinkled his eyebrows and shook his head slowly.

-Give it up zip.

-Aw common. It dosnt have to be a _date _if you don't want it to be!

-even if you say it isn't it will be! Alister protested.

-well what's the big problem?!

-The problem? I already told you I don't like that sort of stuff…

-Well why not?

-I just don't! Okay?

Zip grunted and held his hands up in surrender. –Whatever man, but you don't know what you're missing! Alister just rolled his eyes and was about to leave the room when that dreadful sound of a phone ringing was heard. He spun around quickly, eyes wide. Looking at the phone which was placed on the desk behind zip. The hacker tunred around and reached for it Alister quickly walked up to him and pushed his hand away and smiled nervously.

Zip rose an eyebrow. He looked at Alister confused then at the phone. He pointed at it. –I have to answer.

-Nono, it's just salesmen, they've been calling all day.

-It might be Lara.

-If it's really that important I'm sure she would call your cell phone.

Zip gave him one last suspicious look before simply shrugging and turning around. Alister let out a small sigh of relief and started to walk out of the room, when zip suddenly spun around again and grabbed the phone.

-Hello?

-ZIP! Alister shouted in panic. And took a steps forward. His reaction seemed to amuse zip as he smiled evilly.

-Yeah croft residence. Alister?

He looked at the archeologist who was watching him with a mix of curiosity and fear. Alister started to shake his head and wave his arms telling zip he didn't want to talk to anyone. At first he thought the American was going to ignore his request but instead he said to the person at the other end of the line.

-sorry buddy Alister is not in at the moment. Call back later. Bye. And he hung up, putting the earpiece back in place and then turning his chair around with a sly smile on his lips. Alister just watched him without saying anything. The hacker tilted his head slightly.

-What the _hell _was that about? He chuckled. Alister blinked before shaking his head once more.

-Zip! I told you not to answer!

-Yeah that's exactly why I had to. He smiled. Alister was working up a slow anger.

-Zip you are simply too much. He muttered.

-Want to tell me what that was all about?

-No, it was nothing…really.

He hacker wasn't convinced. –Ueah I never seen anyone freak out so much about a phone call.

The room got quiet. Alister looked down at his shoes. Not knowing what to say. Zip just watched him for what seemed like hours.

-You really don't like salesmen do you?

Alister looked up. Annoyed with Zips humor. But he didn't have time to say anything before zip spoke again.

-Common tell me about it! I really wanna know now!

-No!

-Yes!

-NO! Alister protested. Putting his hands on his hips. Zip leaned back in his chair. A tricky smile playing on his face. –Well if you're not gonna tell me I'm just gonna go ahead and call him back then. He said while turning around and reaching for the phone, Alister panicked again.

-NO! look we can have dinner instead! This stoopped zip, who tunred his head towards the Englishman.

-Say what?

-We can go on the bloody dinner or date or whatever you want to call it! Let's just not talk about the phone call ok?

The dark man seemed to ponder over this for a moment. He really wanted to know what all this business about the guy in the phone was. But at the same time he wanted to do something together with Alister, who waited impatiently for his answer.

Zip smiled.

-Dinner it is.


	3. Dinner

_Hey there1 This chapter has a lot of misstakes and isn't as well writen as I had wanted it to be XD I worte it when i was tierd and I should have gone to sleep llooong agao. then i didnt really feel like fixing it up XD so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and thank you all for the sweet rewievs! *hugs and kisses*_

_hope you enjoy anyway._

Zip had a wide smile on his lips. He was watching Alister who was sitting, hiding behind the menu. Sometimes peeking over it just to give Zip an angry glare.

-Why are you so angry? Zip asked, still smiling and picking up a piece of bread from the little basket which was placed on the table. Alister hid behind his menu once more. Mumbling something zip didn't hear. Zip broke the bread in two and put one of the pieces between his lips. He reached over the table and tapped alister menu with the other one. Alister looked up and raised an eyebrow at Zips behavior.

-What? He hissed.

-Bread?

-No thank you.

Zip shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

-I don't see why you're so edgy; here I'm being nice taking you to a fancy restaurant. He gestured with his hands. –it's BIG and FANCY! And I even made sure it's not one of those where some dude stands right next to your table playing violin like never before. Zip held up his hands, holding a made up air violin and pretended playing it, even making a high pitched sound to demonstrate the music. Alister couldn't help but smile and almost let out a chuckle. However he managed to hide it behind the paper menu.

The hacker stopped his imitation and put his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands. Alister looked at his elbows on the table and rolled his eyes. –don't do that. Zip ignored him and picked up his own menu. –what are you having then? He asked. Alister looked at all the different kinds of dishes. He had a hard time deciding, he wasn't even hungry, just wanted to get this over with.

-I don't know. He muttered, not looking up.

Zip bit his lower lip as he read through his options. –I might just go for an ordinary... he wrinkled his eyebrows. –it amuses me how they simply can't call it "spaghetti" they have to come up with something weird sounding…ccaaaasss- ah whatever I can't even say it! He laughed alister simply shook his head. –I will have whatever you just tried to say. He sighed and finally put the menu away.

-great. I'll have the same he he…now I'll just wait for one of the snobs to get over here.

Alister glared at him. –zip! They're hardly snobs just because they dress nicely!

-oooh so they do? Zip smiled evilly. –so that's your type someone who dresses nicely? I could have figured you were into snobs tssh. He taunted, this of course annoyed the archeologist greatly. –Zip! Grow up! He almost shouted.

The hacker laughed and brought his hands up in defense. –relax! I'm only joking! I just call them snobs because whenever I eat at a fancy place like this they act snobby towards me. He pointed at his clothes. –they think I'm just some street punk who know nothing just cause of the way I dress. He let out a small chuckle. Alister rose an eyebrow.

-maybe you should dress more nicely when you go to places like this then? Its only common sense.

-thcc. It doesn't say anywhere I can't go like this. Plus I can't be bothered. He was going to say something more when a waiter walked by. –you! He said, causing the man to jump slightly.

-yes sir? He said and looked at zip awkwardly.

-Two of this. Zip said and pointed at the menu. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down in his note pad. He looked up at zip again.

-what would you like to drink? Zip looked at alister, who shrugged. –you pick something.

-Fine. Zip said simply and turned back to the nicely dressed man. Alister looked away. Looking at his surroundings. It was actually a quite nice place zip had taken him to. Italian. Alister hadn't been able to catch the name of the restaurant as zip had just urged him to get inside. The historian looked over at the paper menu he had spent oh so much time observing. "_Argento__" _it read.

Before he really had the time to take in anything more of his surroundings zips voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped back to reality.

-hey man you look dreamy. He smiled. Alister offered him a smile drained of any emotion at all.

-mm. was his response. The hacker picked up another piece of bread and started playing with it.

-I didn't order any dessert. He said. Alister simply shrugged, earning a thoughtful look from zip, which changed to playful. –I thought I could make you some when we get home. He added suggestively. –_whatever _you want.

The historian gave him a disapproving look and had to keep himself from slapping him with a paper napkin. –Are you implying anything? He hissed. Zip laughed.

-I'm not implying anything at all! Just wondering. The hacker shifted in his seat.

-I could make you ice cream. What flavor do you prefer? Alister saw where this was going and it was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He took a deep breath. –Zip please. I have had quite enough of your behavior!

-hat behavior? I'm just offering you some _cholate goodness! _He laughed. Alisters face tunrned red a bright red. –So that's what you call yourself now?! Grow up zip!

-Relax alister!

-Not unless you stop it! He spat, slamming his hand down on the table. This earned him some looks from the other guests. Alister ignored them. Zip held his hands up in surrender. –I'm sorry man! I thought it was funny that's all!

-Well it's not! So stop it!

-Fine! Geez, I'm sorry! Though you'd be a little happy when I even pay for everything and all.

-Well I'm not. I don't even see what you're trying to pull off.

-What do you mean with that?

Alister stared at him, then he looked away, observing nothing in particular. Just not wanting to look at zip.

-I don't see where your sudden interest came from.

Zip let out a small chuckle. –it's always been there Alister. It just recently swam to the surface! Alister rolled his eyes and sighed. –really? He said with an very sarcastic tone.

-Yeah. Zip stated. –You know, I'm always up for a challenge, I like hard to get people!

-Well then I will say it again; you can forget it. I'm not that kind of person. Sorry.

Zip just smiled.

He observed alister as he took yet another sip of his drink. Zip had lost count on how many drinks alister had had now. At first he had just ordered in more for him in an attempt to calm him down since he was beings so tense and edgy, but now it seemed like the historian had become maybe just a little bit drunk. Which was amusing.

-Alister?

-yes Zip?

-I think it's time to go home. Zip said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put some money right next to the restaurant bill. –You've had a bit too much wine I think. Maybe you should go to bed right away. Alister chuckled. –You did that on _purpose! _Didn't you? You tricky…. He trailed off.

Zip stood up and walked up to Alister, grabbing his arms and pulling him up. –Zip please, I'm not drunk I can walk on my own. He snapped and pushed the dark man away, procidin to walk out of the restaurant. Which went surprisingly well. He even made it to the parking lot and all the way up to the car on his own. As Zip sat infront of the wheel he looked over at Alister who made his way into the car and sat down next to him, as always. He looked sleepy. Like he was about to doze off, but forced himself to stay awake.

With a small smile Zip pulled out of the parking lot and started driving the way home. Alister was quiet for about half the ride. Then he slowly started to mumble something zip didn't catch. –What did you say? He asked.

-I said…. He paused, clearing his troat and blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes. –I'm sorry for how I've been acting today.

Zip was quiet.

-I mean…it was really nice of you to take me out to dinner. He licked his lips. –And I just wanted to say thanks.

Zip smiled and looked over to Alister. –That's okay man. The historian nodded. And went silent again for a few minutes, shifting in his seat. –I was just upset about that phone call. I'm really not angry at you. He closed his eyes like he was about to fall asleep. Zip rose an eyebrow.

-That's okay man….but about that phone call. He started carefully. –Would you mind telling me about it? This caused Alister to first chuckle and then laugh. Zip let him finish his giggling before asking again. –Who called Alister?

The brunette looked thoughtful, like he was pondering on whenever to tell Zip or not.

-Brandon. He finally said. The serious tone in his voice told zip he was slipping out of his drunken state already. Quickly he asked another question. –And who is Brandon?

-Brandon is… he got quiet. Zip wanted to ask him to continue but when he opened his mouth to do so alister turned towards the door. –We're home, stop the car. He demanded and zip did so. Alister quickly got out slamming the door shut behind him and walking towards the house. Zip quickly got out of the car and ran up to him.-Alister wait! He shouted after him but he didn't turn.

Zip followed him into the house and up the stairs towards alister room. The historian ignored his questions the whole way. When they reached the door Zip was more than a little fed up with Alister. He grabbed the other mans shoulder and spun him around. Alister let out a small yelp as Zip grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the wall.

-Zip! What are you doing?! You big brute! Alister schooled.

-Why are you ignoring me? Why won't you just answer my questions!

-Because you don't need to know anything! Alister hissed and tried to struggle himself from Zips grip but failed.

-Who was that on the phone?

-I told you!

-Who is he?

The bookworm bit his lower lip, not looking at Zip. After what seemed like hours of silence he finally spoke. It wasn't the words zip wanted to hear though. – We had dinner, so you should forget the phone call! It was a deal! He complained loudly.

-Is there something else you want from me or are you willing to forget it now?

Zip sighed. Letting go of Alisters wrist and taking a step backwards. –No that was all… he mumbled. Alister glared at him angrily. Then he seemed to calm down slightly. –thank you again for the dinner. He said before turning to the door again. Zip smiled. –Don't I get a good night kiss?

He had assumed Alister was going to glare at him again and then slam the door in his face, but was happily surprised as Alister took a step forward, placing one of his hands on the hacker chest and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Before Zip could really react Alister pulled himself away from him. Whispering a quiet "good night" and then disappearing into his room. Leaving the hacker alone in the empty hallway.

Zip brought his hands up to his lips where the tingling feeling still remanded. With a smile he turned around and walked down the hallway. Completely forgetting everything about the phone call.

___________________________________________

_next chapter will have more zipster action I think *lol*_


	4. business

_Hello again! *hugs* this took more time than I had wanted it to. *shrugs* but you know things happened!_

_also, lazy as i am i cant be bothered to read trough this over and over so i just spelled check and hope its okay :D_

_well I hope you all enjoy it anyway! thank for all the super cute rewievs! *hugs*_

Zip sat typing on his computer. Lara and Winston still hadn't gotten home from their little trip and there was no new work for Zip so he just sat. Passing the time like he always did.

He hadn't seen Alister at all today. He hadn't showed up at breakfast so Zip figured he was still in bed. Witch was probably for the better, since he had gotten to sleep so late last night. When he did make it down there, the hacker would gladly cook for him.

After hours of undisturbed silence Zip jumped slightly at the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly fished it up out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

-Zip. He answered.

-Zip finally! Why is no one answering the phone? Came Lara's voice at the other end. The hacker rose an eyebrow and spun his chair around to look at the home phone placed on the table behind him.

-Because no one has called?

-I have. I called a thousand of times but no one answered! I had to call your cell phone. The British woman complained. Zip wrinkled his eyebrows and got up from his chair, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he used his hands to examinate the other phone while Lara continued talking.

-It seems my uncle won't rest until he gets all my belongings. We have to stay here a couple of more days. He could her annoyance in her voice as she frowned. –Won't he just bloody give up?

Zip smiled as he grabbed to cord attached to the phone and followed it to where it _should _have been plugged in.

-Well you know. Some people just never give up. He muttered as he plugged the cord in again.

Lara sighed. –Well, while I'm gone. Could you please take a look at the files I sent you just now? I would like you look them over and stuff. It's all in the mail.

Zip nodded even though Lara couldn't see, so he added a small. –Sure thing.

-Good! Thank you! Have it done by tomorrow ok?

-No problem. Later.

-Bye.

He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Eyeing the phone on the table suspiciously. Who had unplugged it and why? He shook his head as the answer was obvious.

Alister of course. It was either Zip himself or Alister. And Zip hadn't done it so it was Alister.

-What's all the fuzz about? The hacker asked out loud.

-You can't hide keep unplugging phones forever!

As he said this. The phone started to ring. Zip jumped at the sound. Unsure what to do. Should he answer or let it be? Suddenly the noise stopped.

-Holly crap! Zip let out. –I think the Britt just picked up the phone!

He sat down on his chair again. Watching it carefully. Pondering on what to do. If he picked up the ear piece he had a chance at hearing the conversation between Alister and whoever _Brandon _was. But it really wasn't his business was it? He remembered Alisters upset look when he had tried to ask him about it. Shaking his head, he muttered a small curse as he picked it up, pressing the ear piece to his own ear.

He heard two voices. One sounded angry and the other one calm. He identified the angry one as Alisters du to the British accent. And then the other one must be…

_-Brandon! For the love of god stop calling me!_

_-Relax Al! I just want to talk._

_-I don't want to talk to you! Stop calling me!_

_-Why are you avoiding me? I just want to __**talk**__!_

_-I told you! I'm done talking to you. I just want to be left alone!_

Zips eyes widened. He felt wrong for digging in Alisters business, but yet he needed to know so badly. Not because he wanted to know all the ins and outs of the historians problems, but because his behavior and reaction about the phone calls had really started to worry Zip. He had to know, the guilt had to wait for later.

_-Alister look. I just moved into town…maybe we can meet? Talk this over._

There was silence at Alisters end. Zip waited impatiently for him to say something. As he leaned back slightly in is chair, it rolled back a few inches and hit the table behind him. With a bit too much force. Causing one of the monitor screens to move and almost fall of the table. While it didn't a bunch of Alisters books which he had left there all fell to the floor with a loud crash as it also took a lamp with them. Zip cursed without thinking, and then he realized he was still holding the phone and that all the noise had probably been heard.

It became awkwardly quiet as Zip slapped himself. Then alister finally replied.

_-I don't want to see you. Ever._

A small click. Alister had hung up, Zip quickly did the same. Leaning back in his chair. He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly.

Then he quickly stood up, glaring at the books on the floor. –Crap! Crap, Crap, **CRAP!**

He cursed as he knelt down and started to pick everything up. As he was doing so he heard one of the doors on the second floor slam open and then shut again seconds later. Zip grabbed panic and and almost dropped everything again. Quickly placing them back on the table, looked up at the stairs to see Alister making his way down them.

The hacker let out yet anoter curse as he placed the lamp back on the table. Trying to think of something to say as the historian walked up to him. Raising an eyebrow at the American and crossing his arms.

-Hello Zip. His voice was dripping with anger. Alister looked around him. Eyeing the items which had caused the noise. Zip had hoped Alister would have mistaken the crash coming from Brandon's end of the line, however it was clear this was not the case and Alister was fully aware of zip sneak listening.

Alister looked over at the phone. Seeing the cord plugged in again.

-How much did you hear? He asked. Zip scratched the back of his head.

-Hear what? He tried but alister wasn't buying it. –Don't try to fool me. I heard you listening. He hissed.

Zip bit his lower lip. –I…I just heard that he's in town and you didn't want to see him. Zip mumbled. The Englishman nodded and smiled, irritated. –Aha I see. Now what made you think it was okay to stick your nose into other peoples business?

Zip looked up at him. Unsure what to say. –Well I was worried about you.

-No need to be. I'm an adult I can take care of myself!

The American wrinkled his eyebrows, getting annoyed as well. –I'm sorry that I got a bit worried about you being stalked by some psycho chainsaw killer.

-Psycho chainsaw killer? Alister repeated and put his hand on his hips.

-Well he _could _be for all I know! Zip yelled and threw his hands in the air. Alister shook his head.

-Whatever Zip. I'm not digging around in your business. So keep out of mine.

Zip smirked and held out his hands. –I have nothing to hide. Alister rose an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the hacker. –What you see is what you get. He pointed at alister. –Ask me _anything _and I'll answer you.

Alister just kept shaking his head. –**Anything! **He repeated.

-I get it zip. Alister muttered, zip refused to drop it. –No. I want to prove my point ask me anything.

Alister sighed. –I don't know what to ask you Zip!

Zip relaxed, sitting down on his chair again and shrugged. –Fine but if you ever think of anything. Feel free.

-Fine! Why do you care?

-That's a kinda dull question- Zip started, the historian interrupted him. –Why?

-Because I like you Alister! I care about you and if this guys is like stalking you I get worried!

Alister let out a humorless chuckle. –I'm not getting _stalked _Zip! The hacker stood up and grabbed Alister s arms, giving them a light squeeze. –But why are you so freaked out then? The historian gave him a pleading look, like he really didn't want to answer the question. The hacker wasn't going to let him escape this one.

-Who is Brandon? He repeated. Alister looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

It was silent for a long time and just when Zip was going to let go of Alister, he started to speak.

-Weee… he said quietly. –Used to…you know..

He looked at zip again and offered him a small smile. –we used to be a couple of sorts.

The American opened his mouth to say something but alister cut him off again. –Now you know that. He said with a shrug and managed to struggle out of the dark mans grip. –But it was a long time ago.

-Looks like he wants to try again.

-Maybe so. However…. He trailed off. Zip frowned and looked away. He looked thoughtfully at he historian standing in front of him. At least he wasn't angry anymore and zip had _finally _got to know who this Brandon was. Still no details though. Once again an awkward silence filed the room while Zip pondered on what he should say.

Alister stood there, uncomfortable with the thoughtful look Zip was giving him. Also starting to regret he had ever said anything. This was one of the things he had been trying to avoid when he had decided to pull the cord out of the phone in zips office. He noticed the hacker giving him a cocky grin and chuckle.

-What are you laughing at? He hissed.

-Is this…_Brandon _the reason to why you don't want to date? He asked, Alister rose an eyebrow and blushed slightly.

-I'm not much of a dating person. Alister mumbled. Zip smiled and placed his hands upon Alister shoulders. The brunette looked at him with slight surprise.

-You can't let one bad relationship keep you from….

He leaned closer noticing alister closing his eyes. The hacker smiled.

–Me... he whispered and was just about to place his lips upon the historians when he felt the sharp pain of a slap on his cheek. Zip brought his hand up to where he had been hit, blinking a couple of times and then looking at Alister in confusion.

Alister wrinkled his eyebrows and smirked. -Zip. He said. –You're just like him. He pointed at the American. –You _all _are.

The hacker shook his head. –No Alister... he stepped forward and Alister took a step back.

-Yes… he hissed, eyeing Zip from top to toe, then spinning around and quickly walking towards the stairs, Zip went after him, calling him but he didn't turn. The hacker grabbed Alister shoulder and spun him around, he had done this just the day before. Alister tried to struggle out of his grip, when he didn't succeed he proceeded to try and pull himself out of the hackers grip by walking away from him. Zip however was much stronger and easily yanked the historian towards him. Alister slammed into him and caused him to step back a few steps. Walking into the couch. Zip took advantage of this and pushed alister down the sofa, then jumping down himself. Now on top of him.

-Zip! Alister yelled. Zip bent down, his face now very close the historians.

-I'm not like him. The hacker whispered.

-I'm different.

And with that he closed the distance between them. Alister was shocked as he felt Zips lips agenst his own. He shut his eyes thigthly. Surprised to find that he had to fight the temptation to kiss back. A fight which he lost as soon as he felt how let go of his hands and wrap his arms around his waist. Alister wrapped his own arms around Zips neck and pulled him closer. Deepening their kiss.

Zip gave the historian's hip a light squeeze and then let his hands slowly travel down his body to his legs. Alister dragged one of his hands through Zips hair the other one slipping under the hacker shirt. Not really thinking about what he was doing as the moment swept him away.

Suddenly they both snapped back to reality as a burring from Zips pocket interrupted them. He quickly got out his phone and answered. Breathing heavily he answered the call.

-Yes?

It was Lara. –Hello Zip. She said cheerfully.

-Hi Lara.

-you sound tierd? Been running? Zip replied with a small chuckle.

-How are those files going? I really need them done by tomorrow. Zip cursed silently. He had completely forgotten all about that. Alister wrinkled his eyebrows, pushing zip away from him and getting up, zip attempted to grab alisters arm again but failed. Letting the bookworm escape up the stairs.

He sighted. –yeah, I'll have it done by then. Don't worry. He muttered into the phone.

-thank you Zip. I'll be off! Bye!

-Bye! He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Looking up the stairs. Alister had probably gone into the library again. He pondered on following him up there to continue their little moment. But the job Lara had given him said no.

He took a deep breath and got up, walking towards his computers. Sitting down and bringing up the files on the screen. With a frown he started going through them, following Lara's request. Still feeling Alisters warmth. And it made him smile slightly. Even though this was going to take all night.

_Im alredy working on the next one, it'll be up soon 83_


	5. Library

_Im sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. once again yes._

_and thank you for the sweet rewievs *HUGS*_

He was lying in his bed. Still fully dressed and with his face buried in one of the pillows. Zip had been up all night to finish the work Lara had given him the day before. When he was done he was too tired to undress, even to take his shoes of and had simply thrown himself in the bed. Making a mental note that this was the second time this week Laras work had kept him awake till early morning.

Now he was slowly waking up again, rolling over. Trying to force his own eyes open.

He sat up fighting the sleepiness and rubbing his eyes. Looking around. His room only had one small window. Unlike the others who had about three big windows each. And the curtains where always shielding the room from any sun light. Zip stood and made his way over to the window, pulling the curtains away and cursing as he got a weak sun beam in his eye.

Letting go of the fabric he walked towards the door, remembering he had a watch on his arm. Rolling his eyes at himself.

"Or you could have checked the watch before you blinded yourself completely….idiot"

He opened the door and stepped into the tech room. Patting one of the many monitors as he walked by them. Normally he would have made his way into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. But this wasn't a normal day and therefore the hacker steered his steps towards the stairs, up them and towards the library.

He sneaked into the big room, silently. Wasted effort since it was empty. He went up the stairs to the other floor but he wasn't in there either. The American went into his room instead.

It was also empty. And dark. Alister always pulled the curtains away from the windows to let the sun light in. but not today. His bed was barely made. Zip sighed and sat down on the historians bed.

"Where are ya Alisteeer?" he asked out loud. Searching his room for clues of where he might be. As he was doing so that sense of guilt krept upon him again.

"I really shouldn't' be digging around in his room, but where the hell is he??"

As tempting as it was to look through the bookworms drawers and so on. Zip decided not to and left the room quickly before he changed his mind. He Checked the kitchen and the garden. Every place where he though Alister might be. But didn't find him anywhere. He even tried to call him on his phone and still not luck. Now he sat himself in front of the computer. Trummbing the desk impatiently.

"If I where Alister…and I weren't in the library, kitchen, garden, my own room or some other nerdy place...where would I be?" he said, once again out loud.

After a few minutes of silence he quickly stood up, mentally slapping himself.

"In the _town_ library what else?!" Zip moaned in annoyance with himself. Then quickly walking towards the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind himself.

Lister sat by a small desk. Surrounded by books. He had managed to find a particularly lonely part of the library. Where the bookshelves formed an own small little area for him where he could read in silence. Undistracted.

But even though he was staring at the pages he didn't get much reading done. His mind kept wandering back to the day before. The phone call. And Zip.

He smirked at the thought of the hacker. Shaking his head slowly.

Alister had left the manor as soon as he had awoken. He didn't want to go to his own library because he knew zip would come in sooner or later and considering what had happened…

He looked up from his book, relaxing and leaning back in his chair. Without thinking he brought his hand up to his lips. Feeling them softly with his fingertips.

What had happened the day before? Well Zip had chased him and pinned him down in the sofa. Alister though, frowning and letting out a "humph".

He remembered Zips lips agenst his own and his strong warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Alister closed his eyes. The memory fresh in his head. He remembered trying to fight the temptation and then giving in, kissing the hacker back. The historian bit his lower lip, wrinkling his eyebrows as he felt different emotions mix into a big mass in his stomach when he thought about what would have happened after that. If Lara _hadn't _called. He felt his face burn and his cheeks turn a bright red. But before his imagination could carry on further he snapped back to reality as something slammed down on the table in front of him.

Alister opened his eyes, noticing that the noise had been the sound of two hands, and someone stood in front of him. The historian had to adjust his glasses before he could say who it was. His eyes widening and his through suddenly feeling dry. He opened his mouth and then closed it again just seconds later. The person in front of him let out a chuckle.

"I knew I would find you here Alister"

The Englishman wrinkled his eyebrows. "Brandon". He hissed.

Brandon held his hands up in defense. "Hey relax. I just want to talk" Alister frowned.

"First of Brandon I already told you I don't want to talk. Second of this is a library and you're not really allowed do talk" He offered the other man a purposely obvious faked smile and then hid behind a book.

Brandon smirked and leaned forward, grabbing the book and yanking it out of the historian's hands.

"Brandon! "

"Look Alister. I know you're angry". He reached out his hand and gently grabbed Alisters chin, lifting his head up slightly to look him in the eyes. Alister responded with an angry looked and smacked Brandon's hand away. Then he stood up grabbed a book and walked past him. Brandon turned around and managed to grab Alister, spinning him around and pushing him agenst one of the shelves. Alister banged his head in one of the shelves, letting out an groan. "Bloody hell" He hissed "why do you Americans always have to do that?! Let go of me now!" he tried to struggle but to no use, Brandon grinned evilly.

"Common Alister, cant we try again?" he asked in a very suggestive tone. The historian rolled his eyes and shoot him yet another angry glare. "_What _do you want to try again exactly?" Alister spat still trying to struggle his way free. Now regretting seeking the emptiest part of the library he could find. "do you want to try a serious relationship or do you just want to know if you can _go on _for longer than last time?!" this comment seemed to anger Brandon as he brought his hand up as if he was going to hit Alister, who flinched and brought his own arms up in defense.

A smile spread over the Americans lips and he let his hand relax again. "Oh so you still remember do you?" he said quietly, still with that wicked smile. Alister bit his lower lip and looked away. "A little too well yes, now let go of me!"

"But we're bonding again" Brandon chuckled and placed one of his hands on alisters hip, leaning a little closer to the other man. "Brandon let go of me!" alister shouted. Brandon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He saw a dark man standing in front of him, before he could say anything he was hit in the face by the other man, stumbling backwards he held his now bleeding nose.

"What are you doing?!" he cried. The dark man shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, what are _you _doing? " he asked and stepped forward again, ready to deliver another blow. Alister grabbed his arm and tries to pull him away. "Zip for god's sake!" . But Zip simply shook him of and threw himself over Brandon. Who apparently stood no chance agenst the hacker.

Alister tried to separate them but to no use. And all the noise attracted a lot of people who eventually managed to break up the fight. Brandon was badly brushed while Zip was barely touched.

"That was just a warning" Zip taunted as the other American walked past him, throwing a quick glance at alister and then stormed out the library. Alister watched him leave then turned around to look at the hacker. "That was stupid" he schooled, Zip just smiled. "Tch he deserved it"

"What has he ever done _you?_"

Zip gave him an angry look. "Don't be stupid Alister." He muttered " maybe he hasn't done me anything but apparently he's done you something and that's bad enough" he leaned closer to the smaller man, so close he could have kissed him if he wanted to.

"I don't want anyone to hurt my Alister" he said softly, Alisters cheeks turned a bright red. Even more so as everyone around them was staring. Quickly turning around he shrugged. "Fine, however you'll don't get away unpunished for assault"

He didn't see what expression Zip had, but he was willing to be anything on that he was smiling as he said. "Worth it"


	6. Ankle monster

_Hello everyone *hugs* thanks for all the sweet rewievs, the really are sweet 8D_

_once again, sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar and lazines. I couldn't be bothered to read it trhough. but I hope it isnt too bad. enjoy 83_

Slowly, slowly he made his way down the hallway. Always expecting a high pitched beeping sound to cut through the silence for each step. He smiled as he reached the turning point of the hall, with a small smile he continued walking the rest of the way. "well I made it this far" he mumbled shooting an annoyed glance down his own leg.

After he had punched Brandon at the library the police hadn't been too happy about his "assault" and rewarded him with an Ankle monitor. Zip didn't go outside much and with this thing he wasn't going for another four months. Not being able to go out wasn't such a big deal for him. However croft manor was so huge that the "allowed range" he had been given didn't give him access to the whole house.

Now he was checking how far it would let him go before it started beeping, indicating he had about forty seconds to get back into the allowed range before the cops came to pick him up. He was almost at the end of the hallway when a door opened; standing in the door way was Alister. He eyed Zip from top to toe before speaking. "What did I tell you?" he said dryly. Zip shrugged "like I ever go anywhere, I'm just glad the toilet isn't out of reach" the historian shook his head at his comment and leaned against the door frame.

"Then what are you doing here?" he rose an eyebrow.

"You know, except paying ya a visit I figured I'd check how far this thing goes… Cause they took away my TV and the computers I don't have so much to do" a smile spread across his lips. Giving Alister a suggestive look. "Okay I just got an idea of something I could _do_" the historian shook his head.

"Zip…really..." he started but the hacker didn't let him finish, he took a step forward and tried grabbing Alister, who managed to step back just in time for zip to miss him. "Zip! I wish you would stop that!" he hissed, zip just smiled. "But its fun!" he was blocking the doorway so Alister had to flee back into his own room, but zip followed. As soon as the American put a foot inside the room a loud beeping noise came from the bracelet around his ankle and with a jump he stepped backwards.

"You got to be kidding me!" He yelled and Alister started to laugh.

"Looks like the _fun _ends here Zip!" he taunted playfully. The hacker shoot him an angry glare.

"But!....." he whined, looking at Alister pleadingly. "I was just...being nice…!" he pointed at Alister. "You should thank me!" Alister just smirked. "Violence doesn't solve anything".

Zip growled in annoyance. "I don't understand why you're pushing me away!" he was building up a slow anger now. Alister sat down on his bead, watching Zip standing in the doorway. "Pushing you away..?"

"Yeah! I'm really trying over here but it's just wasted effort!"

"I told you I'm not much of a dating person…" the Englishman started slowly but Zip interrupted him. "Alister! You're so damn stuck in this Brandon thing! Yes he was an ass and it's over move on!"

Alister opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, zip continued.

"I don't know what he did, I don't know any details but I guess he must have been bad! And you seem to think everyone is like that!" zip leaned against the doorframe, taking his eyes of Alister and focusing on the floors instead. "Not everyone wants to hurt you Alister..." he said quietly. No one said anything for a few minutes, Alister was sitting on his bed watching zip standing by the door. The hacker took a step back and sat down in front of the open room, eyeing the archeologist.

Alister felt like he should say something, he _needed _to say something. "Zip…" it almost came out in a whisper, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Zip" he said, louder this time. "Zip I know…but…" he paused, thinking of what to say next. "It just that….I promised myself not to…"

The hacker rose an eyebrow offering the historian a small smile. "I don't care" he said warmly "I can promise you that I would never hurt you".

Alister looked at him, insecurely. "How can I be sure you're not just lying?" The hacker gave him an odd look and then he started to laugh, Alister cheeks turned red, not having a clue as to what the American was laughing about. "WHAT?" he spat shooting him a very angry glance. "What's so funny?"

Zip waved his hand at him, calming down slightly. Then taking a deep breath. "Look…" he started, still smiling. "When I was small my dad used to really nasty to my mom" he paused and looked thoughtful Alister was quiet. "He used to hit her and call her stuff, all kind of things ya know?" zip didn't look at Alister; he was playing with his hands.

"She always told me and my siblings to go to our rooms whenever dad got angry. My lil' sister always cried and…" he trailed off. Alister tried to think of something to say but with no success.

"Anyway, I remember I got really angry at him. I didn't understand how he could be so horrible and I promised myself never to be like him" He looked up at Alister again, making eye contact. "I would never hurt anyone I love! He smiled big and pointed at Alister "like yeeeew"

His comment made Alister smile. He quickly got up from his bed and walked towards Zip, who also got up, just in time to meet Alister in the door way as the historian flung his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Zip wrapped his own arms around Alister waist and pressed his lips against the smaller mans. Most of all he would have wanted to get Alister into his room and push him down the bed, but the evil ankle monster said no. so instead he gently pressed him against the wall.

Zip broke the kiss and let his hand slip up under Alisters shirt, dragging a finger over his back bone, making the Englishman shiver. "Alister…" he said softly before the archeologist kissed him again.

Just when zip felt Alister warm hands under his own shirt, he also heard the sound of someone clearing their troath behind him. Quickly Alister pushed himself away from the hacker, blushing deeply. "Oh-oh hello Winston" he stuttered. The butler smiled amusedly and rose an eyebrow. "Hello Mr. Fletcher"

Zip scratched the back of his neck. "_Dammit this is the second time you darn britts interrupt me"_

He thought, slightly annoyed. "Hey Winnie. Home are ya?"

Winston nodded, not taking his eyes of the two. "Yes, we just arrived home. Lady Croft asked me to check on you" he let out a small chuckle. "I told her you're both adults and can handle yourselves" he gestured with his hand. "And I see you're pretty good at handling each other too" this comment made Alister let out a high pitched "groan" of sorts. "WINSTON! Please!" but the butler just laughed, waving his hand at him. Zip smiled ad stepped closer to Alister again. "Well Winston if you don't mind I was in the middle of something here" he said playfully, Alister glared at him and started to walk towards his room again, zip tried to grab his hand but missed and walked after the archeologist. "Hey Alister…"

The historian stepped into his room and as Zip was about to follow a loud beeping sound reminded him that Alisters room was forbidden territory. "Damn!" the hacker shouted, Alister turned around in the door way and brought his hand up to his lips, a mocking surprised expression was on his face. "OH my! I nearly forgot" he smiled, turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving zip and Winston in the hallway. It was quiet a while before Winston looked down at zips ankle.

"I see you decided to get yourself a foot bracelet"

Zip nodded. "Yeah real charming lil thing. I like to call it the "no fun" accessory"

They both turned and walked down the corridor. It was quiet again until they reached the turn.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted" Winston said softly, making the hacker smile. "Nah that's ok man, I just wish he would push me away all the damn time"

They went down the stairs into the main hall where Lara sat on the couch, her feet up at the table. She greeted them with a small wave as they entered. "Hello chaps! Where's Alister?"

"In his room" Zip replied shortly. "So how did it go? Should I pack my stuff ?" he joked, Lara let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry Zip, I won over my uncle once more, we're not moving" she looked almost proud of herself as she let herself relax in the sofa. The butler stepped forward and gently grabbed Lara's feet, lifting them of the table and placing them on the floor. "However, you are moving your feet from the table" he said, Lara rolled her eyes at him. Then she turned back and looked at zip.

"By the way Zip" she started "There was a charming young man calling me every five minutes on my way home, he said he was from the police and wanted to talk with me about one of my employs"

She rose an eyebrow and looked at zip, watching his every move with an amused smile on her lips. Zip tried a smile but Lara said nothing so he took a deep breath. "Well yeah...I sorta got into a small fight the other day and those guys decided I should have a…ankle monitor…so I can't leave the house"

This made the tomb raider chuckle, turning around towards the fire. "Hardly a punishment for _you_"

"Ah well, I'll have you know they took my TV and I can't use my computers" he paused and looked thougtfull. "Although I bet that I could just…" Lara quickly stood up and spun around, pointing at Zip.

"Ah-ah Yankee. If the police says you can't use the computer. You will not use them!" The American opened his mouth to protest but Lara cut him off.

"I don't want you hear it" she smiled. "Now I was thinking of having a nice shower, I'll see both of you later" and with that she quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Zip had spent the rest of the day doing nothing. There wasn't much to do. Not after he had found out just how far the ankle monitor would let him go anyway. Now he was sitting on the sofa in the main hall. Somehow he had managed to kill time until the evening. Lara and Winston had gone to bed early since both were tired after the long flight. So zip was sitting alone, staring at the wall and thinking. As the hacker was just about to doze off he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tiredly turned his head and looked at whoever it was. "Alister?" he asked.

Alister offered him a small smile and quickly sat down next to him. Zip looked at him, unsure what to do. He was a bit surprise that the Britt had decided to sit down so _close _to him. While he normally would have choose to keep a respectful distance. "Alister…" zip started, smiling. "Weren't you like…angry?"

Alister looked at him thougtfull. "Hmm..." he started. "No...No Zip I'm sorry about that" he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about how I have been acting lately…" he trailed off. Zip said nothing and both of them sat in silence for some minutes. Zip let himself relax a little and leaned back in the sofa. Alister watched him, then moved closer and rested his head on the bigger mans chest.

The hacker carefully moved his arm, placing his hand on the other mans hip. They sat like that for a while, without speaking. When finally Alister sat up again, leaning closer to zip and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Before zip could react Alister pressed his lips against the hackers once more, this time opening his mouth more and adding a little bit of tongue. Zip responded to the kiss, and placed his other hand at the back of Alisters head, Alisters hands slipped in under the dark mans shirt, feeling the well formed muscles on his stomach. They both feel back in the sofa. Alister on top of Zip.

The kiss broke, giving both men a chance to breathe. "Zip…" Alister said quietly. Zip waited for him to say something more. When he didn't the hacker carefully stroke some hair that had fallen down in Alisters face away. "Alister…?"

The englisman suddenly sat up and got of ip, who himself got up. Slightly confused. "Hey al?everything ok?"

Alister looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yes, don't worry…I just recalled it being late……" he paused "you should get some sleep"

Zip stood up and stretched. "Sleep? How can I sleep _now_?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to"

"Not with you on my mind I won't"

"Nono don't be silly" Alister chuckled and grabbed zips hand. He started to walk towards the tech room, dragging zip with him. Then into zips room. Once in there Alister let go of Zips hand and turned to the door. "Well, I assume you'll take it from here" he said and was about to walk out when Zip reached out his arm and slammed the door shut. The brunette gave him a confused look, which made zip smile. "Can't you sleep in here?" he saw Alister expression and hurriedly added "we're just gonna _sleep_" Alister looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly. "Ok then. Why not?...just keep your hands to yourself"

"As long as you keep your to yourself there shouldn't be a problem" with this words the hacker unzipped his hoodie and carelessly threw it on the floor. Then he stepped out of his shoes and turned to Alister.

"I'll keep the pants on, don't want you to get any ideas" he teased. Alister just rolled his eyes at him.

"Say man…" Zip continued "why are ya still fully dressed?"

Alister cheeks turned slightly red as he seemed to have forgotten he was supposed to undress too. "Oh…yes certainly" he mumbled and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, a bit unhappy that the hacker was watching him all the time. Once he finally had gotten his shirt and his jacket off, he folded them nicely and put them down a chair already cowered in clothes.

"Good boy" Zip smiled, then turning and jumping into bed. He patted the bed. "Come on over here then!"

The historian slowly made his way towards the bed and sat down next to the hacker, who pulled him down and pulling the covers over him. "Zip!" Alister laughed "cossy huh?" Zip chuckled and started snuggling Alister, who wrapped his arms around Zips neck and cuddled him.

"Bloody American" he joked and Zip rested his head on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around Alister in a nice warm hug and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Gd'nigth bookworm"

Alister sighed and smiled "Good night Yankee"


	7. Questions

_.godness This took way more time than I had wanted it too! D8 I got stuck! and you damn pervs didn't help much! *shakes fist* But thanks for the help with questions *WINK*_

_Anyway. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar erros 8D enjoy._

Alister slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again seconds later, not really wanting to fully wake up yet. Instead cuddling into the warmth he felt next to him, feeling a strong warm arm wrap around him and a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Zip" he mumbled and dozed of resting his head on the Americans chest.

He was woken a short while later by a loud beeping sound, the alarm clock. It was followed by the sound of a violent slam as Zip planted his fist on the small machine, probably breaking it. Alister opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Soon feeling Zips arms wrap around him once again, and his hot breath on his neck. "Good morning" he said tiredly. Alister smiled. "Good morning to you too" he replied and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and slowly started to dress.

Zip remained in bed, watching him.

"You know it's much funnier to watch ya _undress" _

"Yeah I'm sure" he replied and picked Zips clothes up from the floor and threw them at the hacker. "Go on now, time to go up" Zip groaned and started dressing to. "It's not like I have anything to do today anyway" he complained.

"It's your own fault…"

"Yeah yeah I know!"

Alister smiled and walked towards the bed again and sat down next to Zip, who finally had gotten his hooide on. It was still unzipped though. Alister observed him thoughtfully as he slowly leaned out of bed and grabbed his shoes, then getting his legs out from under the blanket and putting them on. As he was still wearing his pants since last night.

"What happened then?" Alister suddenly said. Zip gave him a very confused look. "What happened?"

"Your mother"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well…does your dad still…?" he trailed of and looked away. Zip smiled and wrapped his arm around Alisters shoulders pulling him down in his lap, were he started stroking his hair and cheeks. Like a kitty.

"Well…actually he wasn't my biological dad, I haven't seen _him _for ages" he paused.

"But about the other one… well he comes and goes, my mom breaks up with him and says she'll never see him again…but takes him back over and over" he let out a humorless chuckle. "I don't think she's seeing him at the moment though"

It got quiet after that, Zip was softly stroking Alisters hair.

"Ah well, enough of that" Zip suddenly said "Breakfast!" he exclaimed, Alister smiled. Feeling this wasn't something Zip would go into detail on, but he didn't need any details. Not even sure there was any more to say about the matter.

"Great" he said softly and got up, heading for the door. Before he could open it Zip grabbed him (again) and spun him around, pulling his body closer to his own.

"Say Al…what are you doing today?" the historian gave him an amused smile. "Nothing much…Why do you ask?"

"Well… I don't have much to do myself…" he smiled suggestively and leaned closer. "And I can think of a few things we could do"

"What are you implying?" Alister asked amused.

"Well what do you think?" Zip chuckled and let one of his hands slip in under Alisters shirt to touch his stomach. Alister let out a small yelp, then he laughed and grabbed Zips hand, removing it.

"Ah! You want to do those kind of things?" The Englishman said playfully. "After we only been on one single date? Who do you take me for?" he twisted himself out of the hackers grip.

"So you wanna go on another one?" Alister nodded and opened the door, walking out of the room and leaving Zip alone.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" he asked out loud and smiled.

After breakfast Alister had gone into le library, as always. As soon as he had gotten comfortable in his seat with a dozen books staked around him the door opened. Alister looked up, half expecting Zip to walk through the door but was surprised to see Lara instead.

"Oh, Hello Lara" he greeted and looked down in his book again. Lara smiled.

"Since Zip can't do any work most of your work will come to a temporary stop" Lara started and Alister looked up at her. "We have no computers" she smiled as she spoke. "I figured I would give you some time off"

The historian nodded slowly and opened his mouth to say something when the woman interrupted him. "That and Zip was begging me to give you time off" she chuckled and Alister gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?" Lara shrugged, still smiling. "You know considering what he did the other day I normally wouldn't listen to him…" she let out another chuckle. "But the poor thing looked so desperate, I don't know what he's planning but you should go see him"

She looked at her research assistant and started to laugh at his confused expression. Alister just watched her as she laughed and waved her hand at him. "You two lads have fun" she gave him a smug smile and turned towards the door, on her way out she turned around again. "Just keep it down".

Alister Blushed at the English woman's comment as she slammed the door shut behind her he could hear her laugh disappear down the corridor.

"Bloody…..!!" he spat, then sat there for some minutes before he slammed his book shut and got up.

Zip was, believe it or not._ Trying _to clean up his room. Picking up his clothes from the floor and other random stuff that was lying around. He pushed some gadgets in under his bed, the clothes he took to the washing room. He meet Winston in the hallway on his way there.

"Ah master Zip, I see you finally decided to do something about the disaster that is your room" he laughed warmly and Zip smiled. "Ah common it only looks messy cause I keep equipment in there!" The butler chuckled and patted Zip on the shoulder, then he disappeared down the hallway.

Once Zip got back to his room and did the final adjustments it looked pretty good. Not as nice as Lara's room but that was because Winston hadn't done the cleaning. The hacker sat down on the bed just as he heard knocking on the door, and a British accent.

"Zip? Are you in here, if so open the door" It was Alister and he sounded slightly annoyed. Zip got up and opened the door only to get a disapproving look from Alister. "So I'm here now" he said and walked into the room, Zip just smiled. He found Alister's behavior amusing and closed the door behind him. "Welcome to date number two" the hacker chuckled.

The historian turned around and looked at him. "_This _is date number two?" he laughed humorlessly and looked around "it's your room" he stated.

Zip shook his head. "It's my room. After I cleaned it up!" he corrected him, Alister rolled his eyes.

"Oh lovely…And what are we supposed to do in here then?" he sat down on Zips bed and Zip sat down next to him. "Well I wanted to take you somewhere but…" he looked down at his ankle. "I can't because of this, so I'll have to make the best of it." Before Alister could say anything Zip continued.

"SO welcome to my house" he said cheerfully. "House? Zip we live in the same house and this is your bloody room, I've been in here before. Last night in fact" The dark man wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at him. "Have some imagination Al. I told you I'm trying to make the best of it"

Alister couldn't help but chuckle, he nodded slowly. "All right then…very nice home you have"

"Thank you, I know" Zip replied and got up from the bed. "I don't have a kitchen so I can't offer you anything but you just ate so whatever" He pointed towards the bathroom. "Guestroom" he said shortly. Then he started to walk around looking for something. Alister observed him as he was digging through his drawers.

"Yeah you came sorta early, so I didn't have time to prepare anything…"

After a while Zip found an old dusty box. Alister looked at the box and then looked at Zip skeptically.

"A tabletop game? You must be joking…"

Zip just gave him an odd stare "Hello? Did I not just tell you I have an ankle monitor? I'm trying over here so move ya self and shut up" Alister moved and made some room for Zip to place the box on the bed. "And before you ask me why on earth I have this in my room… It's my sisters"

"That just confuses me even more!"

"Well ignorance is bliss, anyway let's see what sort of game this is"

Alister just smiled and shook his head at the American as he opened the box and examine the cover to try and figure out what the game was about.

"huh…figures It's a girl game" he muttered. "Well it's your sister's game?" the historian muttered as Zip threw the lid away and turned the box upside down, spilling its contents over the bed.

"Let's see… a bunch of cards, a board…" he muttered as he searched through it all stopping as he picked up a small oval shaped object. It had rainbow colored lights on it, they were currently turned off however. And a big yellow button on one end, there was a smaller red one on the other side.

"What is that?" Alister questioned.

The hacker turned it around in his hands, then a smile spread across his face. "Oh yeah, I remember this" he chuckled. The Englishman glared at him. "Well what is it?" he asked again.

"Look" the hacker started and held out the object. "You're supposed to take a card and there's some silly question on it like… have you cheated your boyfriend and you place your finger on the yellow button and the person reading from the card places their finger on the red button" Zip started to laugh and Alister waited impatiently until he calmed himself down, trying to follow the Americans explanation.

"Then these lamps will start glowing and crap and it'll stop at a color, the color shows if you're telling truth or not!" Alister gave him a very confused look. "Uuhhh excuse me?"

"If it stops on red, you're a big fat liar, yellow is..Well sorta true and green is truth. Of course we're both adults and we know it's just randomized whatever it stops on, but It'll just add in more fun" he laughed again. Alister shook his head and rolled his eyes at the dark man. "You think we should play this childish game? What's to point?"

Zip pouted. "Yes I do, because you wanted to go on another date and I'm stuck inside for four months!" he complained. "Without any computers or TV" he added in. Alister held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine you bloody…geek"

"I told you! It's my sisters! I don't remember how it ended up here though…" Alister just gave him an odd look, before rolling his eyes again and picking up the playing board. "Let's just get this over with" he muttered. Placing the board on the bed and picking up the cards. Zip was looking at the board and the, then grabbed it and threw it across the bed. Alister flinched at this sudden movement and gave Zip another confused look.

"What did you do that for?! Are you completely messed up?" He hissed.

"Meh I figured we would skip the boring part" he held up the purple colored (glittery) plastic object again. "Take a card and ask me a question" he smiled warmly. Alister wrinkled his eyebrows, then he slowly picked up the cards and randomly choose one of them.

His face remained serious as he read what was written on it "Have you ever used your mothers make up?"

The hacker started to laugh like crazy and Alister watched him. "What did you expect from a teenage girls game?" He said and couldn't help but chuckle. Zip shook his head and calmed down. He took a deep breath.

"No, I have not"

As they pressed down the buttons the lights started to glow. Alister was a bit surprised this thing still had batteries. It stopped at yellow.

"Ah, so you did use some of it" The historian smiled. "I've always thought your lips looked a little glossy" He joked, Zip gave him a suggestive smile "you if anyone should know if I use lip gloss" he gave him a playful wink. Alister blushed and handed Zip the cards.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" He read.

"Ah this is ridiculous!" Alister moaned. "Just answer the question Al" Zip Chuckled. Alister sighed. "Well First of I'm a man and… Yes I have"

Zip rose his eyebrows. "Huh? But you're so...Gay!" he exclaimed and started to laugh like crazy again "Shut up!" Alister yelled and slammed his hands down on the bed "I haven't always known…It was a long time ago…" He blushed and shook his head. "Just shut up!" he hissed. Zip held out the plastic toy and Alister placed his finger on the button. The light started glowing and stopped at green. Alister just gave Zip a superior look and said nothing more, taking the cards from the American.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

Zip shook his head and placed a hand on his own chest. "_Me_? I would _never_!" He said with his eyes wide open. The Englishman smirked at Zips faked surprise. "Sure you wouldn't" he replied and pressed the little red button down, Zip placed his own finger on the yellow one and the little lights shone again. It stopped at green.

"Proves what a piece of crap it is" Alister muttered but smiled. Zip reaches out and grabbed the card deck, once again randomly picking one and reading what was written on the little piece of hard paper. A smile spread over his dark lips. He read it out loud for Alister, still with that smug smile.

"Is there a boy you like?"

Alister wrinkled his eyebrows, other than that he showed no other emotion. Zip held you the purple toy machine again, more than a little curious about what Alister would answer. The smaller man pressed down the yellow button and looked at Zip blankly.

"No"

Zips heart skipped a beat. _No_? Why did he say _no_? Didn't he like him? Zip was almost sure he did. At least a little bit. It seemed like it anyway. What about all those times they had kissed? He hadn't resisted! And just last night… He bit his lower lip and focused on the small lights instead of looking at Alister. They stopped at red. Zip smiled slightly and looked up, expecting Alister to simply shrug and once again stated what a silly game it was. He was surprised to find Alister blushing.

"Stupid toy…" he mumbled and let go of it. "It's just randomly stopping at different colors doesn't mean a thing!"

"Really? It's given me satisfying answers" Zip teased. Alister gave him an disapproving look.

"Really? ? It's a lame game and I don't want to play it anymore" He was about to stand up again but Zip grabbed his arm and pulled him down, he threw the cards over his shoulder.

"Next question!"

The archeologist sighed. "First of; I told you I don't want to play anymore and second of; It's my turn to ask… besides you just threw away the cards"

"You thought the cards had stupid questions so I figured I would make up my own" He leaned closer to Alister, who got a bit nervous about him being so close. "Well…I-it's still my turn to ask"

"But you didn't want to play" he explained calmly, with a smug smile on his lips. His behavior made Alister even more nervous, and he fought to hide it. "You're just confusing me now" he mumbled to the hacker, who's smile got even wider.

"Well you can ask me something if ya want. But you can't use the cards"

Alister moved away from the dark man, trying to create some space between them but Zip moved after and ended up even closer than before. "Zip…Please" he tried but felt the Americans chest pressed against his own. He could hear him laugh as Zip laid his weight on Alister causing him to fall backwards down in the bed. Zip loomed over him, steadying himself on his arms.

"So, How you wanna do? Do you want to ask _me _something? Or should I ask _you _something?"

Alister swallowed. "You do it" he said quietly. Zip smiled and brought up the glittery plastic toy again, almost hitting the other man in the face with it. "Must you have that _**ridiculous **_toy??" he spat.

"It's part of the game stupid" Zip laughed and gently tapped the historians forehead, like he was knocking to see if anyone was home. "Now…My question" He smiled evilly.

"What do you think…I think of you?" He said softly.

Alisters hear jumped, and started to beat a bit faster than he would have preferred. He wasn't sure what to say and Zip watching him with that calm, self-confident expression. Nervously he fumbled for the little purple toy. He got a hold of it and took it away from Zip.

"I changed my mind, I want you ask you something" Zip smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Go ahead" He said.

Alister took his eyes from the dark man and looked down at the small piece of plastic. He tried to quickly think of a question before Zip decided to take his role back, or demand an answer for his previous question. His eyes darted back and forth between the man above him and the item in his hand, feeling the pressure and stress boil over he just blurred out the first thing he came to think of.

"What _do _you think of me?"

"What I think of you? Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled "But you just confirmed for me that for being so smart…" he leaned down, now very close to Alisters face. The tip of his nose brushing against Alisters. "You're _really _slow". Alister didn't have time to say anything, better yet react as Zip closed the small distance between them. He could feel Zip smiled as he kissed him and he tried to pull away, but since he was lying down it didn't go too well and he felt how the American slipped his tongue in too.

Zip brought one of his hands up to softly stroke Alisters cheek. He noticed how Alister put his hands on Zip's chest and tried to push him away. He broke the kiss and looked at the smaller man.

"Don't you like me Alister?" he asked almost impatiently. "Really? Because sometimes it seems like you hate me, other times you seem to love me… can you please tell me how you feel about me?" He craved answers and he wasn't planning on leaving Alister alone until he had them.

"Just get off me!" He hissed in response and tried to push him away once more. Without success.

"Should I take that as a "no"?" The hacker sighed a hint of disappointment and even a bit of sadness in his voice. Alister didn't answer so Zip got off him and sat down at the edge of his bed again, his back turned to the other man, who himself lay still for a moment before slowly sitting up. Alister tried to think of something to say. Zip shrugged.

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable Al, but you have to admit you gave me the wrong idea"

Alister still didn't reply. Instead he thought about the last couple of days. And blushed as he remembered everything they had done. His heart beat speeded up again and he felt his face burn red. Also realizing he had "given him the wrong idea". He shook his head. No that wasn't it… He hadn't given him "the wrong idea" because the idea was great. He had tried to deny it but no matter how much he did so he couldn't lie to himself.

He liked Zip. But even if it feel like Zip liked him too Brandon was always in the back of his mind together with all his other previous relationships, reminding him about his promise to himself not to let anyone in too close again. He smiled humorlessly at the drama going on in his head.

Zip sat still on the bed, looking around but not turning towards the historian. Alister took a deep breath, trying to think everything trough in just a matter of seconds afraid Zip would leave or ask him to leave.

"Zip…!" He blurred out- he didn't manage to catch the hacker's attention though. "Zip!" He said again, louder than before. Zip turned slightly and looked at Alister in the corner of his eye. "Yeah?"

He took another deep breath and moved closer to the bigger man, settling down next to him. Still for a moment, then he leaned his head against Zip's shoulder, One of his hands went up his chest, the other one going up his back and then linking together at his right shoulder where they rested. He looked at Zip, waiting for a reaction of some kind. The hacker looked down at Alisters hands and then slowly turned to look at Him. "hmm?" He had a blank expression on his face and it made the historian even more unsecure. But He had put himself here.

"Zip…" he started. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" He repeated dryly.

Gathering some courage and quickly thinking of what to say next Alister continued. "Yes. I'm sorry Zip. I _do _like you. I really do. But I've been trying to deny it since I'm so afraid the Brandon history will repeat itself again." He spoke quickly, not thinking of what he was saying, just wanted to let it out. To tell Zip. "And well, Even though I tried you managed to get me to puss it away to the back of my head a few times…" A few seconds pause before he continued. He didn't look at Zip because he was afraid seeing his expression would discourage him.

"I guess I'm not completely ready yet… But If you would just give me some time and help me… Get over it" he got quiet. Impatiently waiting for Zip to say something. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence Zip spoke. "I'll give you all the time you need…" Alister looked up, not sure if what he had said was good or bad. He was meet with Zip smiling at him.

"And I'll help you forget about that…." He didn't finish but kissed Alister softly on the lips, then pulled back and smiled. The Englishman looked at him, blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you…" he closed his eyes and slowly lay down in the bed again, soon feeling How Zip did the same next to him, the hackers arm wrapping around him carefully.

_______________________________

_Dapling: I had one of those games when I was small, it was so....Random. I hope you understood what was going on._


	8. Silly

_This took long. Way too long. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, i suck like that. Oh and I didn't bother reading trough it so I'm sorry if there's anything that sounds weird._

_It's sorta lame XD But enjoy!_

It was early in the afternoon and Alister was as always in the library reading away. He had been bent over his books all day and now his back had started to complain slightly, recognizing this as a sign to take a break and stretch a little before it took revenge by not letting him sleep at night he got up from his seat.

Alister closed the book on his table and stretched, letting a loud yawn escape his mouth.

Lara hadn't given him much work since Zip's house arrest had started. So all he could do to kill time was read, which wasn't a problem for him but he almost started to worry that the library would run out of things he hadn't read yet. He smiled with a small shrug.

"I guess I'll have to get more books then, this isn't to only book filled room in the house… even if I prefer this one" He said quietly to himself, just to hear his own voice after hours of complete silence. Then he walked towards the door and out.

Once in the main hall he looked over at the couch to see Zip with his feet resting on the small table in front of him. In his hands he was holding some kind of magazine with the crosswords page center folded. Thoughtfully chewing on a pencil. Alister smiled and made his way over to the hacker, standing behind him and then leaning down to take a closer look at the crossword.

Zip Jumped as Alister poped out of nowhere. "Jesus man!" he nearly shouted and the pencil dropped from his mouth. The historian chuckled at his reaction. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you…"

Zip gave him a small smile and picked up the pen again, placing it back between his lips.

"Crosswords?" Alister asked, The American nodded in response.

"Yeah I can't play games on my PC or TV…and Lara didn't have any puzzles so I read this thing lying around but when I was done reading I figured I would do the crosswords…" He sounded bored, yet concentrated at the same time, his eyes not leaving the papers in front of him. Alister smiled and looked at his crossword, personally he thought they were a waste of time but since that's what Zip was trying to do. kill or waste time. It was quite fitting.

"How's it going?"

"yeah uhh… well…" he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head, whining about a slight pain in his neck. "my neck hurts…and mah back…" he mumbled and dropped the magazine on his lap, using both hands to massage his own neck. "I don't think my body is used to sitting on a couch rotting away like this" Alister smiled. When Zip was in front of his computers at least he sat with his back straigt, thanks to his chair.

"poor yankee" the Englishman said softly and removed Zip's hands, placing his own on the same place in return. He started to carefully squeeze and knead Zips shoulders, working his way to his neck. At first Zip flinched and refused to sit still, moving around with jerking stiff movements. Alister dug one of his thumbs into the hackers shoulers.

"Sit still!" he hissed, forcing the dark man to relax. Zip rolled his eyes and stopped moving. At first the historians touch did nothing for him but after a while he started to enjoy it, leaning his head back slightly and looked up at Alister.

"You some kind of masseur?" He smiled and Alister shook his head in return.

"No" He said simply. Zip smiled slyly and grabbed one of the other mans hands. "Did I mention my back hurts?"

"mm…you did"

"well what are you going to do about it?" The smile on his lips grew, Alister chuckled.

"_Well_…I don't have to do anything, but _if_ I wanted to help you with that you would have to lie down"

Zip rose an eyebrow and looked down at the couch he was sitting on, it didn't seem to fit a massage session all too well. "you do home visits?"

Alister looked at him, he smiled and shook his head. "no" with that he begun to walk away, teasing. Zip managed to grab his wrist and pull him down in the sofa, next to himself. The other man let out a yelp and then started to wriggle as he was upside down in the sofa, his legs kicking the air.

"**WHY **do you insist on grabbing me and throwing me around like some kind of doll?!" The hacker just laughed. "Sorry, it's fun" He bent down and kissed Alister's chin. "It's just that my back still hurts" the historian laughed. "Fine, fine I'll rub your back" he continued to laugh. "but you'll have to help me up!" Zip quickly got up, Alister reached out his hand and Zip took it, pulling him up on his feet again.

Once up Alister straightened his jacket and looked at the American. "Alrigth then-" he started but didn't get to finish before he felt one of Zips arms wrap around his back and the other one sliding up behind his legs as he lifted him up. "Ah!" He let out and flung his own arms around Zips neck. "What are you doing?!"

Zip laughed. "I'm carrying you? What did ya thing?"

"I know that? Why? Let me down!" he started to kick with his legs, but to no use. "ya know, for a guy you're not so heavy!" The Englishman rolled his eyes. "Just…don't drop me!"

"I won't!" He assured and walked with surprising easy over to the tech room, he reached the door leading into his own private room. "Could you get the door for me?" he chuckled. Aliste reached out his hand and pulled at the handle, the door flew open and almost hit Alister's head. He yelped and hugged Zip to avoid it. "Careful!" Zip laughed . He stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him. Alister landed on the bed and bounced a few times before lying still, he turned to Zip and sent him another glare.

"There you go again, I'm not your doll so be careful!" He only got a laugh as reply, then Zip threw himself onto the bed, Alister managed to roll out of the way. "Christ! Watch it!" He spat and once again Zip laughed at him.

"I just wanted to glomp you" He rolled onto his stomach. "Massage" He demanded playfully. Alister rolled his eyes and smiled, He moved closer to Zip and put his hands on the dark mans shoulder blades. Since he was sitting next to him and leaning over a lot of weight was put onto his hands which pressed uncomfortably hard, Zip grunted and turned slightly.

"Uh that doesn't feel very good" He commented, Alister opened his mouth to say something but was once again cut off by the hacker. "Aren't you supposed to climb up on my back?" He grinned at Alister who blushed and turned away. " If you could move to the edge of the bed I could stand-"

Zip turned around and grabbed Alister by his waits, pulling him down. Alister yelped and landed on top of the other man, who smiled smugly and hugged him.

"Zip How many times do I have to tell you?!" Alister hissed annoyed.

"Well you have to do it right!"

"It's still not right! I was supposed to massage you're back not your chest!"

"Oh but I don't mind if you do" The hacker teased him and then laughed at his expression. "Fine, Back massage!" He exclaimed and pushed Alister away, turning around and lying on his stomach once again.

Alister hesitated. He bit his lower lip and sighed nervously. The he finally moved closer to Zip and carefully swinged one of his legs to the other side of the man lying down, placing himself on top of him. He could hear him chuckle amused and gave him a light pinch to make him stop.

"Ow!"

Alister smiled then gently started to move his hands over Zips back, pressing them down on some places and kneading gently on others. He could feel how Zip's body gradually started to relax and loosen up. Sneakily Alister slowly slipped his hands in under the dark man's top. His skin was softer than he would have thought but also not as warm as he had expected.

"Oh warm hands!" Zip said and rose his head which had been buried in the pillow. He turned his head as much as he could and looked at Alister in the corner of his eye. A smile yet again playing on his lips.

"Leaving that cold tech room obviously didn't help you regain normal body temperature did it?" The Englishman huffed and gently squeezed Zip's sides "Don't you have any body fat to warm you up?"

"There's no room for such things when you look like this" Zip joked. He wanted to turn around but Alister's position stopped him from doing so.

"But hey, you sit in that dusty old library old day. Bending over books" He chuckled "I can give _you_ massage!" He exclaimed happily. Alister smiled at him but didn't move, nor did he say anything. This confused Zip slightly, he tired to sit up by steadying himself on his arms but Alister used his weight to push him back down, causing his face to drown in the big soft pillow. The hackers muffled voice was heard from it and Alister chuckled and leaned down closer to it.

"What?" He asked playfully.

The American muffled something more in return but Alister was unable to hear what. He smiled slyly and was just going to ask him to repeat that as Zip used his strength to twist himself under Alister and roll over so he was lying on his back, in doing that Alister fell off him and landed in the bed next to him. The dark man quickly sat up and then threw himself over the smaller man. Starting to wrestle with him.

"Ack! Stop it it tickles!" The historian yelped and tried to struggle free but the hacker was stronger and managed to pin him down. He laughed at him warmly and smiled. Alister pouted.

"I don't know how many times I've told you today!" He grunted and Zip chuckled again.

"You liiike it!" He bent closer and placed a small kiss on the archeologist's forehead. Alister smiled in return and motioned to Zip to move away, he did so and Alister could sit up.

"So you want me to give you massage?" The American almost teased, Alister simply rose his eyebrows. "Do you want to give me massage or _feel me up?" _The tone of his voice hinted he was quite sure Zip was after the latter.

The hackers smile widened even more, exposing his white straight teeth. "A little bit of both maybe"

Alister's blush made him laugh again. "Don't worry man! I'm just kidding...well sorta.." He added in. "But you wanted to go slow, So That's what we're doing...trying" He shrugged. Alister was a complicated person, or maybe not as complicated as mysterious. He wasn't sure that was the word he was looking for but it didn't really matter.

When it came to reading Alister he didn't have much problem, most of the time he could tell what he was feeling, simple emotions like when he was hungry, angry or any of the kind. He could tell. But when it came to more complicated things like sadness or just talking about the mans past it was extremely hard for Zip to get anywhere. Alister seemed to mix some emotions to confuse those around him, reacting angrily to something Zip suspected made him feel hurt. If he had ever felt hurt around him.

And whenever someone asked about his past he would simply change subject or give a very short and obscure answer. At least when Zip tried.

He eyed Alister curiously. Wanting to ask him about the whole Brandon story since he still didn't know very much about it but at the same time he was positive it wouldn't get him anywhere anyway. It might spoil the moment and send the historian running back into the safety of his library where he would stay for a while until he was sure Zip had forgotten all about it.

He decided to wait. It wasn't really important right now anyway.

"Lost in thought?" Alister asked just when Zip was about to speak.

"Yeah a little" He mumbled and offered him a small smile before moving closer and wrapping an arm around the Englishman. Then he didn't really know what to do next, so he ended up sitting there quietly with Alister in his arms for a minute or two until Alister spoke again.

"Do it then" He said and Zip rose and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Give me "massage" He explained.

He got confused. "You want me too?" He smiled and Alister nodded, smiling back at him. "Sure...just.." He trailed off and looked thoughtful, trying g to find a good word.

"Go slowly?" Zip suggested, he got a nod in response. It had to do.

"Yeah yeah don't worry!" He said and Alister turned around, so he as facing away from the dark man who put his hands on the historians shoulders and started massaging them carefully. It was a bit hard with the fabric of all the clothes he was wearing getting in the way, Alister himself noticed this and removed his jacket, neatly putting it down not too far away from himself on the bed. He kept the shirt on.

Zip continued, it was easier now. "ow! Not so hard!" The British man complained causing the bigger man to flinch slightly at his sudden shout, then chuckling softly. "Yeah sorry man" Proceeding more gently and Alister seemed to like it better. Much better in fact.

He closed his eyes and let a moan escape his lips. Zip froze and felt his heart jump .He squeezed Alister's shoulder gently and he groaned again. A blush spread across his face, or well not really a blush because his skin was much too dark for it, he could feel his face burn however and he came to the conclusion that ether 1: Alister was very sensitive or two: He was doing it on purpose.

"You're doing that just to tease me!" He complained loudly.

"Doing what?" Alister chuckled.

"You know what I'm talking about" Zip said Matter-of-factly. The historian just laughed at him and pressed his back against Zip's chest, the hacker had to move his legs so Alister could sit in between them and lean against him.

Not a very bright move Zip soon realized as Alister continued to moan at his touch.

"Umm Al" He started and attempted to push him away but failed. Alister started to laugh and let himself relaxed against Zip's chest, Who had been forced to move his hand's since the historian was too close for him to proceed with his "massage" and he let them rest on the smaller mans stomach instead. Alister let out a sigh and looked up at the hacker, a smile was on his lips.

Zip smiled back at him and stroke some hair away from his face lovingly. Wondering what Alister was thinking now, he looked happy and Zip was quite sure he was. He felt the childish urge to ask him if he was but couldn't find the words for it.

So with a smile he simply bent down slightly and kissed Alister's forehead. Who in return grabbed Zip's hands and held them in his own, he squeezed them gently. "Zip!" He exclaimed and chuckled.

Zip looked at him confused and Alister did it again "Zip!" He repeated and started to laugh at his own silliness again. The dark mans smile widened and he squeezed His hands back. "Zap!" He said himself and then started to laugh too.

"You're silly" Zip stated.

"It's because I'm spending too much time around _you" _He replied and attempted to sit up again, but Zip pulled him back down.

"That's a good thing, Having you around me all the time I mean" The American said and slipped a hand in under Alister's shirt, the other man flinched. "Ah! Cold hands! And whatever happened to going slow?!"

"You stuck your hands inside my shirt mind you" he gave Alister's side a light squeeze.

"That was to give you massage!"

"Right cause this wife beater is so thick!" He mocked and smirked.

"_Wife beater"_ The Englishman huffed, sounding disturbed. "Muscle shirt sounds so much better!"

"Don't try to change the subject"

"I'm not, just simply pointing out that if you use that kind of slang around me you'll start to look like a _wife beater _in my eyes"

"I told you I would never hurt anyone I like!" He exclaimed and hugged him tighter. "And I'll never let anyone hurt you Alister" He almost whispered. Alister's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Zip who had become dead serious in a matter of seconds. The hacker wasn't looking at him, but just staring blankly down at the historians feet.

Alister didn't say anything for a while, waiting for Zip to do so. But when he didn't...

"I know Zip" He sat up and smiled warmly "You already proved it" He looked down at Zips feet, knowing the not so friendly ankle monitor was hiding under the over sized pants Zip was wearing. Then he moved closer and wrapped his arms around the bigger mans neck, pressing his lips against the dark fully ones of the hacker. Simply because he _wanted _to and because he _could _and he shut out all the complicated things his brain tried to make him think about and just enjoy the moment.

Zip responded very positive indeed and wrapped his arms around Alister, falling backwards in the bed and pulling him down with him. Carefully he decided were to put his hands, he stroke Alister's back and his hair with one of them slowly. The other one he placed daringly on his backsideready to remove it any second. Alister didn't seem to mind it though so he happily kept it there.

Alister's hands traveled up and down Zips body, he wasn't keeping track on them.

After a while they broke the kiss and Alister sat up again, still smiling, Zip followed. Ending up very close to Alister's face once more and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well you got your massage, are you happy now?"

"Very!"

Alister was thinking about returning to the library and finish the book he had been reading, but he felt a little bad leaving Zip with a crossword to entertain himself. At the same time there wasn't much else they could do since Zip couldn't go outside for another three months. But he couldn't just spend all those days in bed.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find something for you to do instead to bum around all day!"

The hacker nodded and grabbed Alister's hand as he stood up, standing up himself.

"Yeah just wait a sec..." He mumbled and quickly removed one of the Englishman's rings from his finger. He did it so smoothly that if Alister hadn't been watching it he probably wouldn't even have noticed. He crooked a smile wondering if Zip had been a pick pocket as a child.

"Hmm? Why did you do that?" He wrinkled his eyebrows and watched Zip slip the ring into his pocket. "Stealing my things?"

Zip laughed. "It's my trophy of sorts" he smirked "I have a habit of...._borrowing _things from people I like" Alister opened his moth to protest but Zip was fast to continue. "Just! To buy them something nicer in return!"

He saw Alister was confused by this and felt he needed to explain it a bit more.

"So say I take this ring from you, Like a small trophy" He laughed. "And then later I'll buy you a much **nicer **ring and keep the old one! Cause I'm nice like that you see"

Alister rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to smile.

"Because you're **weird **like that!"


	9. Shower

_This is...... I dunno a bit lame and sorta boring 8D if ya aske me, but I hope you enjot it anyway. Get sorry for spelling and grammar erros and stuff._

_I'm so bad with emotions XD sorry._

He quickly got his shirt of and threw it carelessly on the floor, then he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them and left them on the floor, they didn't bug anyone there, He would pick them up later anyway.

With his left hand he pulled the shower drapery to the side and turned the water on, also turning the heat up so he could have a ht steamy shower.

He went over to the sink and looked himself in the mirror. His dark skin made a powerful contrast to the light blue and white colors the bathroom walls had.

He leaned his head to to the side, then back slightly, inspecting his chin, checking to see if he needed to shave or not. Unlike Alister he accentually took his time to shave his face. Well more often than the Historian anyway, which was quite weird since Alister was most of the time more tidy than Zip, not that the hacker complained though. He liked Alister looking a bit rough.

Now the steam from the hot water began to make the mirror foggy so Zip decided it was time to step inside. He pulled his boxers off and stepped inside, Smiling as the hot water hit his dark body and poured down his muscles. He dragged a hand over his now wet dreads and decided that he needed to wash his hair. Zip grabbed the shampoo bottle, noting how light it felt and two seconds later he also noted that it was empty.

"Dammit" he sighed.

Winston walked down the stairs in the main hall. He went into the tech room to see if there was any empty plates or glasses to pick up, jumping slightly as he heard a strong voice calling his name, he turned to see Zip leaning on the door frame to the hackers own room. He had one of those crooked smiles on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist. He was dripping wet and made a small poll of water on the floor.

Winston rose his eyebrows and sighed. "Master Zip..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. "Do you need more towels?" He settled for and the American laughed.

"No thanks..._But_" he brought up what to be a plastic bottle, The butler guessed shampoo.

"Could you _Please _run down to the store and buy me a new one?" Zip asked and smiled, trying to make himself look like a adorable little angel. "You know I would do it myself but I don't feel like dressing now and well" he looked down at his ankle again "Mah buddy here says "no"

The butler offered him a understanding smile and took the bottle from Zip, observing it. "It's not the same kind Lara uses" He mumbled and looked at Zip again, who shrugged. "Nah Lara doesn't have these beautiful dreads" he joked "But it's in the same store she gets hers I think so it shouldn't be too hard for ya"

Winston bit his lip thoughtfully "Well I'll see what I can do then..." he muttered and looked at Zip who smiled back "good, I'll go and take a bath then!" With that and a small wave he returned

back into his room, leaving the butler alone in the empty glass room, looking down at the bottle in his hand.

Alister jumped as he heard the sound of knocking on the door. He looked up "Come in"

He saw Winston entering with a warm smile on his face "Master fletcher" He greeted him and stepped into the library. "Winston you're the only one who bothers knocking at the doors these days" The historian commented with a smile.

"Do you need anything?"

The butler nodded. "Actually yes" He showed him the bottle "Zip asked me to...go down to the store and get him one of these" he looked at it again and sighed "But I don't really have time...and honestly..." He trailed off and sighed again "Just please, I'll probably end up getting the wrong one even if I bring the bottle! I'm an old man you know!"

This made Alister chuckle slightly and he stood from his chair, closing his book and walked up to Winston. "Could you do me that favor and go get it for him?"

Alister looked at the bottle, getting a mental picture of it in his head and nodded. "Of course" he answered and smiled. Winston smiled back "Ah thank you!" he offered him the plastic bottle "Do you want to take it with you?"

He shook his head "No thank you, I remember how it looks now, I'll be back soon" he said and walked out the door.

Alister stepped into the giant mall, quickly making his way over to showering and bath products. It was far into the building but with quick steps he was there in a mater of minutes. He brought up the image of the bottle in his head and scanned the shelves for first the shampoo section and then the sort he was looking for.

The historian smiled as he found it and grabbed it. Eying it just to make sure.

He was certain he had the right one and looked at the prize, making a face as he was reminded of how much shampoo cost. He shrugged, at least _he _would get his money back.

As he was about to turn a very familiar voice was heard and he felt his body turning cold. "Alister!"

"_Oh God no, I'm really not in the mood for this!" _he though and turned, seeing Brandon's face, grinning at him.

"Save it" he hissed "I don't have any interest in engaging in conversation with you" he explained and tried to walk past him but was stopped by the Americans outstretched hand.

"Look Alister, I'm not here to start a fight, I just want to _talk"_

the historian rolled his eyes "I wonder just how many times you have said just that now, I don't want to talk okay?"

Brandon didn't want to give up. "So is that...black guy around?" He said and looked around himself, searching for the other American.

"Sadly not" Alister muttered earning a smile from Brandon "Maybe I can talk then" he chuckled.

Alister was getting more and more annoyed "Brandon, please understand that I'm not interested, not in conversation not in friendship and absolutely not in any other kind of relationship, now I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you would let me pass?"

The other man grinned again, making him look very much like a hyena. "We never talked about what happened"

"There was too much going on for me to keep track on things, but to keep it short: everything was _your _fault, and I'm leaving now"

He was stopped by Brandon's arm again, letting out a annoyed groan he looked around wondering why all the people seemed to disappear whenever Brandon showed up_, _wishing he could too.

The American was slightly taller than Alister and also stronger, although (as proven ) not as strong as Zip was. And he always seemed to have that giant grin on his face, stretching from one ear to the other and it made Alister feel irritated and very small.

He sighed, understanding Brandon would never leave him alone unless they "talked about it" although he had a sneaky suspicion that wouldn't give him peace ether. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "I don't understand why you are suddenly chasing after me again? Whatever happened to her?

He turned his head and looked the other man in the eyes, glaring at him. Brandon's eyes widened and he rose his eyebrows, he was quiet.

"Did she find out what a complete jerk you are as well?" he huffed and turned to leave, groaning as Brandon grabbed his arm and pulled him back again. Now getting frustrated by his stubbornness Alister yanked his arm out of his grip and pushed the bigger man away, he wasn't expecting it and backed into one of the shelves, knocking some bottles down from it.

However that didn't stop him as he steadied himself and stepped towards Alister again who was by now very tired of this and without really thinking gave him a powerful slap, the sound of it almost echoing in the empty little path they were standing in.

He brought his hand up to where he had been hit and stared at Alister wide eyed.

The historian was just as surprised, quickly trying to think of something to say he blurred out but managed to sound secure. "This conversation is over, good bye" With that he turned and walked as fast as he could, always expecting Brandon to come after him and attack him or something of the like, but it never happened and Alister payed for the bottle and went outside in the cool afternoon without any sign of Brandon.

As he began to walk home he started to smile. Like he had defeated an inner demon of sorts. He had done _something. _However as he walked on his mind got the time to start spinning again and the little celebration which had been going on inside him quickly faded. He started thinking about where all this had started.

How nice everything had begun. Then how everything had gotten darker. It had been a bad relationship and he didn't want to remind himself about the details, he wasn't ready to really go through it all just yet so pushing it away to the back of his mind had to do for now.

He reached the gates of Croft manor and opened them, stepping inside and closing them again. He walked inside and headed to the tech room on his way to Zip's room to leave the shampoo bottle.

How could he have been so incredible stupid? He should have seen the bad signs he should have left when he had the chance. He shouldn't have acted so weak, if he had just stood up for himself nothing would have happened. And how could he ever have believed that it was going to get sorted out? At least the experience had taught him not to cry. No matter how upset he was.

Why had he felt so heartbroken when he had found out the American had been cheating on him? Why did he even care?

Why on earth should he ever give love another chance?

He opened the door to Zip's bathroom and as he stepped inside the hot steam hit him in the face and made his glasses all foggy.

-Ack! Bloody hell I can't see a thing! He complained and hear Zip's familiar chuckle.

-It's your punishment for not knocking before stepping into someones **bathroom!**

The historian sighed -Sorry I was lost in though..." He held out the plastic bag with the shampoo bottle in "Where are you?"

"In the bathtub where else?"

"Well sorry!" He tried to wipe the fog away from his glasses but it returned just as quickly.

"Dammit"

"It's just a few steps forward!"

He took his glasses of and everything he saw was a blurr, he squinted in an attempt to get better focus but it barely helped. He saw Zip as a big brown....shape and walked towards it, when he was close enough he held out the bag and felt how Zip took it from him.

"Ohh So it was _you _who ended up going to the store?" He laughed and Alister sighed.

"Why do you think I came in here in the first place?" he huffed and hear Zip chuckle again.

"I dunno man maybe you wanted to join me"

"Join you...." Alister started before he remembered he was indeed in Zip's bathroom and that Zip was indeed taking a _bath, _meaning he probably was looking at a very much _naked _Zip but his bad eyes prevented him from actually seeing anything. He felt his cheeks burn slightly and he turned to leave.

"Hey Al!" The hacker called and Alister turned back to him "Yes?"

"Thanks" He said and shook the bottle slightly, Alister smiled back and felt Zip reach out and grab his hand firmly, yanking it making the historian stumble. A loud splash later Alister didn't need to open his eyes to tell that his left arm had gotten into the water and he found himself leaning over the tub with only his right arm keeping him up by holding onto the edge of the porcelain bath.

"Zip! My jacket! My shirt! He complained but the hacker just laughed at him "Sorry I just wanted to give you a little kiss"

Alister sighed and rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Alright" He sighed and leaned forward a bit so Zip could plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"You look kinda empty without those nerdy glasses of yours!" The American laughed.

"My glasses!" He gasped and looked around "Did you see where they went?" Before he could start looking for them Zip held them up, as Alister took them and put them on he noticed they were all wet, probably fell into the water as Zip had pulled him down. The water had managed to wipe away all the fog and Alister could see clearly how Zip grinned ant him, he offered him a small smile in return.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

"No problem man" His smile grew and became almost perverted, The historian became a bit uneasy "Uhh.. .what?"

"Your hand is very close to my....." He didn't finish the sentence "And it's making me..." before he could say anything more Alister flinched and pulled his arm out of the water, blushing.

"Well it that was all I really should leave now!" he said so fast Zip could barely make out what it was. He quickly stood and left the room, leaving Zip chuckling perverted.

As he closed the door behind him he couldn't help but let a small amused smile spread on his lips. And as he left again for his own room (needing to change clothes as these were now wet) his mind started spinning once more, and one more he asked himself.

"Why on earth should he give love another chance?"

And this time he could answer it himself.

"Because everyone is different"


	10. Tell me

_I personaly think this one's a bit weird. well the ending atleasrt. I wrote that part when I should have been asleep. Ghu I hope you enjoy anyway. And sorry for grammar or spelling errors I re read some of them old chapters and i nticed my computer isn't very good with grammar when it correscts errors! I migth change the rating to be safe... Hope you feel better Hanna!!!!_

You like sweets?"

He looked up at the sound of the hackers voice, raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering... I was trying to think of something to do... practicing desserts seems fun" He crooked a smile. He was standing in the doorway leading into Alister's room, leaning at the door frame since he couldn't go inside thanks to the ankle monitor.

"Make some for Lara..." The historian muttered and turned back to the book he was reading and adjusted the pillow he was resting his head on as he was lying in bed.

Zip shook his head "She said she doesn't eat sweets unless it's some sort of _"Special day"_ or whatever And before you suggest Winston I'll let you know he told me sweets makes him feel ill" He shrugged "And cooking a whole dish is a bit extreme cause it's a while till dinner and no one eats _before_ dinner... most of the time" He shook his head and waved his arms.

"You hear me? I'm starting to sound like _you! _It's all this spare time, I'm gonna start making up imaginary friends soon!"

Alister started to laugh and turned his attention away from the book in his hands and to Zip.

"It's just a bit longer, I do hope you learned something..."

The American just smiled smugly "It was worth it, Admit you felt happy I beat him up!" He grinned now, like a crocodile. Alister gave him a small smile, he hadn't told him he had meet Brandon again just the other day. He wasn't sure why but part of him believed Zip would never leave him alone and he would be hearing _"Wow Am I such an inspiration to you? You did it too!" _and other of the like until The ankle monitor was gone and long after that as well.

Although he had to admit it for himself he was quite positive that Zip had something to do with the

sudden courage (or_ urge) _To slap Brandon.

"Let's say that...whatever dessert you make, I'll eat"

This earned him a very perverted smile and an even more perverted chuckle, he rolled his eyes in respond and managed to hide a smile. "Please Zip, grow up"

"But you lying on that bed like that makes me wanna do something else now!" He whined, still smiling.

"Well too bad, your violent actions prevent you from even taking a step closer, so I guess you're stuck with making dessert!" He gave him a superior look and smiled. The Hacker pouted.

"If I step out of the allowed range I have forty seconds to return to it before the alarm goes off"

The British man rose his eyebrows. "So?"

"SO...That's more than enough time for me to..." He steadied himself, smiling.

"Zip what are you doing?"

He took a leap trough the doorway, the machine started beeping as he landed inside, before Alister could react Zip and thrown himself on him and pressed their lips together. The hacker quickly broke the kiss and jumped out of the bed, almost throwing himself out of the room and the machine went silent.

Alister sat up and glared at him, shocked. "You crazy bastard why did you do that?!"

"I just didn't wanna let you win!" He exclaimed and started laughing, Alister kept glaring at him.

"If you had tripped the police would probably be here in a matter of minutes!" This made the hacker laugh even more "wouldn't that have looked stupid!"

"you take stupid risks" the historian hissed at him.

"Well after three boring months I really couldn't resist" his lips curled into another smile "Anyway, I be off now, prepare yourself for some **really **good desert! Or something"

With that he quickly disappeared out of view. Alister just sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the book. Although he didn't notice it himself he had a small smile on his lips.

…..........

About half an hour later Alister was once again disturbed. He looked up from his book at the sound of knocking, smirking as he saw Zip standing in the doorway tapping the door frame.

"Hey!" he greeted "I'm all done now!" He said cheerfully and Alister looked at the bowl he was holding, Looked like some kind of ice cream, he sighed and put the book away, standing up and walked over to Zip.

"What Is it?"

"Does it matter? Just eat it!" He chuckled. The historian wrinkled his eyebrows and took the bowl from him. Eying it.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? I haven't put anything unusual in it if that's what ya think" Zip said and smiled slyly, leaning against the door frame again. Alister just rolled his eyes.

"A spoon perhaps? Or do you want me eat it with my hands?"

The hacker slapped his forehead and laughed at himself "Oh yeah, forgot...here ya go" he handed him a small silver spoon, Alister grabbed it and observed it. Zip guessed he was making sure It was clean and it made him smile at how silly he could be sometimes.

When The British man was satisfied he took a small bite. He smiled and looked at Zip.

"Do you call that eating?" Zip huffed "I bet an ant would take a bigger bite!"

"I don't usually eat sweets before dinner"

"But you barely ever eat anything! it won't hurt ya!"

Alister sighed "Fine" He took another bite and another one, yet another one just to get the American to stop pouting. Not that he minded much really. It was very good. After a short while everything was gone and he handed the bowl and the spoon back to Zip.

"Thank you" He smiled and the hacker grinned "You like it"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have finished it"

"Not even to boost my ego or just to prove you don't eat too little?"

"No" Alister chuckled. Zip smiled "Okay then... I'll just find something else to do now. I don't think I wanna feed you with any more sweets before dinner" He pouted and blinked a few times, looking at Alister.

"I'll be all alone.... and bored... cold and unloved" The historian rolled his eyes.

"If it means that much to you I can spare some of my time until dinner, however _you _will have to decide what to do. That does not mean however that I'll take part in any **ridiculous**games"

"_Ridiculous games" _Zip said in a high pitched voice, making fun of Alister's British accent. Alister frowned "or not" he said and threw his hands up in defeat "I was having lots of fun on my own with my book good luck finding something to do on your own you bloody yank"

"no!" The dark man shouted "I'm sorry I was just joking let's do something _Pleeeeaaase! _We can go to my room"

"I've spent the last week in there!"

"You like it"

"We're not even doing anything!"

"Maybe it's time we do then"

Alister rolled his eyes yet again. "No thank you" Zip laughed "Fine skip then" He looked thoughtful, leaning against the door frame again and having his arms crossed over his chest. "My mind goes back to cooking"

"Really? I could never have guessed I twas sure it was going back to..."

Zip laughed again "Yeah yeah Ha-ha" He stood straight again and held out his hand "Common let's just go and do something we can't hang in here anyway" With an odd little shrug Alister walked towards him, he looked down at Zip's out stretched hand and rose an eyebrow, he spoke with a soft voice like he was talking to a really small child "Do you want me to hold your hand darling?"

Zip blushed but his dark skin didn't show it "Nah...no I'm fine" he mumbled and pulled his hand back, letting it pass trough his hair instead "Let's just go eh?"

He turned quickly and made his way down the hall, hearing Alister following him he suddenly felt a bit awkward and stopped, waiting for the historian to catch up. As Alister reached him he looked at him slowly and simply passed him. With a small sigh Zip followed him, out into the giant main hall where Winston was standing by the fire.

He smiled at them and rose an eyebrow. "Time to snug?" He said teasingly and small red roses appeared on Alister's cheeks. "Winston... Really" He huffed sent him an angry glare. The butler just laughed at him and looked away innocently. Alister opened his mouth like he was going to say something more but seemed to change his mind and simply shook his head. Continuing into the tech room he stopped outside Zip's door.

The hacker walked up to him. Looking first at Alister and then at the door, raising one of his eyebrows "Are your arms too thin and weak to open it or what?"

The British man glared at him and Zip was quite sure he was going to hit him but he didn't "You insisted it was your bloody geeky house, therefore you open the bloody geeky door" he spat at him and looked away, Zip laughed at him once again. "Well sorry, Geez you're acting like a woman!"

He could hear how Alister muttered something as he himself opened the door.

"Step inside" The historian just gave him another angry look and went inside, once in he sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. Zip sighed and closed the door.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to get you in a bad mood" He sat down next to Alister on the bed. Alister smiled and seemed to loosen up slightly "No I'm fine" He leaned back and lay himself down in the bed, the hacker grinned and did the same. "So hows mah Al today?"

The other man glanced over to him and a smile tugged at his lips "I'm fine... I'm thinking a bit"

"like always" The dark man chuckled and turned so he was lying on his side, supporting himself with one arm and looking down at the other man. "you're always thinking about something... What's bothering you today?"

The historian smirked "'I'm afraid it would bore you to death"

"Nothing that has with you to do could ever bore me to death" He smiled warmly and lovingly stoke some hair away from Alister's face. He chuckled "Really? What a big fat lie"

"No it's true..." He bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Why thank you" He said softly ad leaned up, kissing Zip's chin, who chuckled again and sat himself over Alister, looming over him and smiling smugly. Alister gave him a nervous look and smiled uneasily. Another crocodile like grin spread on Zip's dark fully lips, but he hesitated. "You ok?" He asked and tilted his head to the side slightly, watching the man under him.

Alister gave him a small smile "This far I am" he replied and put his hands on the American's sides carefully. With a small sigh Zip leaned down again and, pressing his forehead against the other slightly smaller mans. He looked him into his eyes and Alister couldn't look away, getting a bit uneasy. "What?" it almost came out as a hiss. "What is it?"

Zip licked his lips and stared at the historian seriously "Nothing... sometimes it's...." he shrugged "I'm just being careful, I don't want you to get upset again" this earned him a glare "Well I'm sorry!" The archaeologist nearly shouted and looked away.

Zip sighed again "No, no I didn't mean like that! I don't want you to get upset cause I guess you're still pretty traumatized or something" He gave him an odd little shrug "Sorry I... I don't know" He looked at Alister, who turned back to him, his expression looked annoyed but there was a small understanding smile on his lips.

"Fine... I just" Another sigh "Let's just... Not talk about it whenever I think about it I..." he struggled for words "I feel _weak_, uh.. Like a little...lite girl.. Do you understand what I mean?" he searched the hackers to see if he could find any signs of him understanding. "I mean, I'm not a girl I'm a **man" **He said matter-of-factly.

Zip smiled "Yeah I know you are"

"Therefore I can handle your pity cuddling" he stated and sat up, he managed to push Zip away from him and turn him over so he was the one lying on his back instead. Then he sat himself on top of him and smirked.

"In fact... I feel like we should take the _cuddling _a step further"

The dark mans eyes widened "Seriously? I uh... Only if you're sure about it..."

"Oh I'm sure!" he bent down and kissed him, still smiling. Zip gladly kissed back and placed his hands on Alister's back, they soon however slipped down to the historian's bum. In return he felt the English mans hands make their way in under his own shirt, squeezing his well built muscles.

Zip's heart beat speeded up and he started playing with his fingers at the edge of Alister's trousers. Alister smiled and started to unbuckle the hacker's belt, making the dark man even more excited and he started tugging at the British man's shirt carefully.

Alister's smiled widened and he glanced over at the watch. "Zip" he breathed and gave him another kiss. "Alister" he mumbled back and as he got Alister's shirt open the historian leaned back and smiled, showing of his white teeth before he jumped of Zip and out of the bed. Zip sat up quickly "HEY!!" he yelled after Alister who got the door open and laughing ran outside.

Zip got up after him, cursing. Alister skipped trough the main hall, Winston watched him curiously, raising an eyebrow in confusion and hen broke out in laugh as he saw the American chasing after him, up the stairs and into one of the halls.

"You little!" Zip shouted after him as Alister opened the door to his room and jumped right out of Zip's reach as he tried to catch him. He waved his arms to catch balance as if the floor in Alister's room was really lava and he was about to plunge into it, he got it and took a step back.

"that's so unfair!!" He shouted like a little kid playing football, convinced the other team was cheating.

Alister laughed at him "Ah you're so much fun!"

"you tricked me!"

"I sure did!"

"Not funny!"

"Oh I believe it was!"

Zip glared at him angrily, muttering as he started fixing his belt again. Alister smiled and walked towards him, closing the door in his face. "Hey!" Zip shouted and he could hear the other man laugh on the other side of the door. "Alister!" he whined and the door opened again, just enough for the historian to throw a box with napkins on the hacker who flinched and then slam the door shut again "Have fun! Tell me when dinner is ready"

Zip started at the door "Have fun?!"

"Yes" he chuckled.

Zip struggled with what to say, he just stared at the door like he was waiting for it to say something. "I.... I'll get you for this!" He muttered and then looked at the box Alister had thrown at him. With a sigh he shrugged and went down the hallway. He chuckled for himself. Alister actually had an interesting sense of humor.

…...........................

After dinner Alister had gone back to his room almost immediately (after Zip had forced him to give him a "Thank you" kiss for the food) returned to his room. He spent pretty much the last hours of the day in there and then went to sleep a bit earlier than he usually did.

He woke with a flinch a while later, sweating and breathing heavily he blinked with his eyes to try and make his vision clearer. All he saw was the darkness of the room and weak moonlight that had found it's way trough the thin curtains covering the giant windows in his room.

He started fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table and put them back on with shaky hands. He felt his heart beating a bit to fast and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. After a couple of minutes the beating had almost gone back to it's normal pace and Alister closed his eyes and curled up into a little ball, hugging his legs. Annoyed with himself. Happy that he at least didn't cry. No because crying was a sign of weakness. And he wasn't weak.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he figured he should try and get some more sleep. But he was afraid he would have another nightmare. Suddenly his bed felt cold, really cold.

He hesitated, Then got up. He walked into the dark hallway. It really was cold!

Quickly he made his way down the stairs and into the tech room. He stopped outside it and stood there uneasily for a while. He felt like a little kid seeking comfort from his parents after a bad dream. Biting his lower lip he quietly opened the door and got inside. Just as quietly closing it behind himself and sneaked over to the bed.

"You are pretty cute when you're quiet" Alister whispered. He noticed Zip was sleeping in his boxers only, with the blanket tangled around his legs.

After eyeing the sleeping American for a while Alister decided he felt creepy enough and carefully sat down on th bed, getting his legs up and lying down next to the hacker. Moving closer he slowly put an arm around him. He was warm. Alister smiled.

"Hey Al" He heard Zip's voice softly and he blushed. Zip turned around so he was facing the other man, he had a big smile on his lips. "What's up?"

A small smile "Nothing I was just...cold.." He received yet another crocodile like grin. "Cold eh?" he wrapped his own arms around Alister and pulled him closer, adjusting the blanket over them both. "Allow me to warm you" He kissed his forehead and Alister chuckled.

"You didn't come down here because you're cold" Zip said softly and stroke the historians hair.

"What's wrong?"

Alister bit his lower lip and sighed, he knew that if he said that everything was fine and he really was just cold Zip would not drop the subject anyway. He would keep on asking about it until the sun rose and even after that.

"I..." He began uneasily "I had a bad dream and..." he sighed again, feeling like a silly child. He glanced over at Zip who smiled big, not in that way he smiled when he found something funny but in a very warm and understanding way. "Aww... you had a bad dream?" he hugged him tighter and began stroking his back lovingly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He smirked, knowing the answer already he quickly added: "Cause if ya tell someone about a dream it won't come back"

He heard Alister chuckle humorlessly "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"...."

"I wouldn't common tell me now"

The Englishman took a deep breath. "I dreamt that..." he hesitated "I dreamt that I was falling... from some random place very high up... and I heard those... laughs"

"Laughs?" Zip questioned and Alister nodded "Yes.. from those kids when I was small" He smiled "I know what you're thinking _"yet another trauma he can't get over" _

The hacker shook his head "No, I don't think that" He smiled and gave him another kiss on his forehead "What I'm thinking is _"is he going to tell me about this one?" _

Alister laughed "I don't know*

"Aww common!" Zip begged "Hey I'll tell ya something that happened to me when I was small" Alister opened his mouth to say something but Zip interrupted. "Okay long story short I was over by a small bathing place, like a little lake. My family wasn't the riches one around so we rarely went anywhere so I was really excited"

Alister looked up at him, listening as he continued "Anyway I was about 5-6 something, so I was pretty small. My mom was waiting my first sibling" He smiled and seemed to be staring at the wall, like he always was when he was speaking about something relating to his past.

"I was playing by the water, there was this little bridge I always ran around on. And I accidentally fell in, I couldn't swim and it was a lot deeper than I thought!"

"Zip that's terrible!"

"Yeah and my mom was a bit away, my _pregnant_ mom, my dad was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't surprised, he was never around when you needed him"

"Then what happened?!" Alister yelped and unconsciously pressed himself closer to the bigger man. "Well this Irish guy saw me and pulled me out of the water" he let out a humorless chuckle "When I finally returned to my parents they hadn't even noticed a thing, I got yelled at for getting my clothes wet but that was it"

"Is that why you won't go near the pool room?"

"Heh yeah I never really liked water afterwards... Never learned how to swim ether!"

"Oh Zip..." He kissed his chin and let his hand play with one of Zip's dreads "That's horrible"

"Heh thanks, it's a bit embarrassing actually..." There were some moments of silence before Zip broke it again"You wanna tell me now?"

Alister sighed, now when Zip had told him he couldn't say no. "When I was small" he spoke quickly "My grandfather had a little farm of sorts out in the country, we used to go there in the summer"

Zip had to listen carefully since the historian seemed to forget to breath between the sentences.

"The other children were not very found of me and they used to pick on me a lot. One day they lured me up on the roof of the stall" He smirked and wrinkled his eyebrows " _Forced_ me, it wasn't very high but still high enough to scare me senseless!"

"Breath Al"

"So they told me to jump but of course I didn't dare, they started picking on me even more and eventually the adults showed up" He laughed nervously "However on my way down I fell anyway, I broke my leg and I have never _truly _gotten over it"

An awkward silence fell and Zip didn't quite know what to say, he continued to stroke the Englishman's back. "Horrible children" Alister huffed and Zip smiled "Too bad you didn't know me around then I would have beaten the crap out of them"

"Unless they pushed you down in the water"

"Oh Ha-ha" He rose an eyebrow "Hey" he said and stroke his cheek "Were you crying before? Your cheeks are dry"

"I don't cry Zip"

"You sure? Never? You didn't cry before you came down here?"

"Zip I don't cry over silly dreams!

"If it was so silly why'd you come down here then? Don't tell me cause you were cold I ain't buying that"

Alister got quiet, he bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "Never mind, I just didn't cry"

He smiled "Alright then, I was just thinking, cause in case you have another scary dream I have some napkins in that box over there" he said and gestured towards the small box standing on the bedside table.

The archaeologist rose an eyebrow and smiled amused, turning back to look at the hacker "It wasn't opened when I gave it to you... looks like you found a way to distract yourself!"

Zip felt his face burn and he tried to glare at Alister but didn't manage to "There's **a lot **of stuff ya can use them for, besides it was your fault anyway"

"Yo just confirmed what I said"

"I can't help you're perverted, I used them to dry the tears your mean trick made me cry"

Alister laughed "Ah you're so stupid sometimes!"

The hacker grinned at him ,He looked over at his digital watch "It's midnight ya know..." He kissed him again "We should get some sleep" Alister was about to argue that they had no reason to get up early but decided not to, instead he cuddled closer to the dark man "Yes... good night Zip"

"Hehe Second time in bed with you, Good night Al"

It was quiet

"Alister?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me... I'm glad you're opening up to me a bit" A big smile was on his lips and it made Alister smile too "Thank you too" Zip mumbled something back that Alister didn't quite catch, but it didn't matter because he felt warm and safe and Zip was next to him. It was the only thing he really cared about before he fell asleep.

_Suckers. you though they were gonna shag._


	11. Revenge

_Hahahaahahahahahahahaha ugh hundred years later. This feels weird. I'm scared. i didn't read trough this harr-de-harr cause i can't be aresed, I don''t remember half of it XD_

_I hope my friends enjoy *hides in a croner* gosh this is sappy :P_

That high annoying sound cut trough is pleasant dreaming and brought him back to real life. He wrinkled his eyebrows and grunted, the though _"Didn't I kill you last morning?_" swirling around in his head. Just before he was going to open his eyes and dispose of his digital watch once and for all the noise stopped.

Something he welcomed. He continued to lye there half asleep for a while, until he got curious about why the horrible noise suddenly had just stopped. He opened one of his eyes and saw Alister sitting next to him in bed, the blanket covering his leg and he was leaning against a big fluffy pillow, a book in his hands. He noticed Zip was awake and smiled "Good morning" he greeted him and then turned back to his book.

The hacker grinned and tiredly reached out a hand to stroke Alister's cheek before he closed his eyes again. After another short while he could feel how Alister got out of bed and how he patted his cheek. "I'm going to go and change now, I'm guessing Winston and Lara are already up"

The hacker grunted something in response and didn't move until Alister had left and closed the door behind him. He slowly got up and sat still in bed for a while before he got up to get dressed. As he picked up his shirt and was about to pull it on he stopped.

He remembered Alister's _funny little_ _joke _from the day before...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alister entered the kitchen and just as he had though he noticed Lara and Winston were already up and had started breakfast. Alister sat down on his usual place at the table and greeted them both

"God morning Alister" Lara smiled "Where's Zip?"

"I think he's still in bed" Alister answered with a small shrug. Just as he had finished saying this the door opened and Zip stepped inside. Alister turned to look at him and blushed deeply when he saw that Zip was only wearing his boxers. He stared at him but couldn't think of anything to say. Zip himself acted like nothing and simply made himself some coffee.

Winston rose an eyebrow and smirked amused. "Good morning Master Zip" He greeted and the hacker turned around with a wide smile "Morning Winnie, Morning Lara and..."

He bent down and kissed Alister's neck, making him shiver and blush deeply. "Morning Al" He purred into his ear.

"Zip!" the historian yellped and tried to ignore Lara and Winston chuckling.

"Zip stop that go and get dressed or something" He hissed and made a vain attempt at pushing him away but the hacker just grinned bigger and started nibbling at the Englishman's ear. Lara and Winston's chuckling had turned into laughs and Alister whined and successfully pushed Zip away "Would you stop?!"

The American grinned at him and leaned down close to him again, kissing his cheek, well aware of Lara and Winston looking and laughing and even more aware of how embarrassed Alister was. It made him smile even bigger.

"Why should I? I unlike you always finish what I've started"

This made Both the tomb raider and the butler laugh even harder. "So that's why I saw you coming out of Zip's room earlier!" Lara shouted "How cute!"

the historian glared at her, face red "Lara! Please! Don't you see he's just behaving like the stupid rude yank he is?!" he was getting frustrated and pushed Zip away again "Go get dressed you pervert" he growled and Zip laughed "I think I'll skip, but you're welcome into my room later if you want!" He left, skipping breakfast. Leaving the still blushing Alister in the kitchen with Lara and Winston.

He sent them both a look that could kill "Don't say anything, **Shut up**" he eyed them both for another minute before turning back to his food. Lara glanced over at Winston, smiling "I still think it's good you boys _are getting along so well" _Winston snorted but Alister just ignored her.

When he was done with his breakfast he left the kitchen, making his way to Zip's room and stopped outside, realizing the hacker probably wanted him to go in there and make a scene. He pondered on going into the library instead but decided not to. He didn't need Zip walking all the way up there half naked.

Without knocking he opened the door and wasn't surprised finding the hacker on the bed with a magazine in hand. First Alister almost though he was reading porn then he saw that it was some geeky computer paper. The American looked up at him and grinned "Hi Al"

The historian didn't offer him a smile he just sat down on the edge of the bed and let his eyes travel up and down Zip's body. Wishing he had taken the time to think of something to say before he had gone into he room. "This new look of yours..." he started but wasn't sure how to finish.

"You like it?" The dark man grinned in that crocodile like way Alister wasn't sure if he loved or absolutely hated. "It's... different" The historian responded and looked away "Are you going to walk around like that all day? Have you no shame at all?"

He could hear the other man chuckle "The only one that's bugged by it is _you"_

Alister sent him a glare "Get dressed"

"You're weird, no one ever tells me to _get dressed"_

Alister held his hand up, stopping him from saying anything else "I have no desire to hear of your little stories, just grow up and put some clothes on"

"Nah I think I'll pass, I'm just gonna be in here all day anyway" His lips curled into another smile and it made Alister wrinkle his eyebrows "You're going to follow me around as much as you can aren't you?"

"Possibly" He grinned, showing of all his white teeth.

"You are such a freak sometimes" The historian hissed and Zip laughed at him "Alister don't be so boring" he purred and threw his magazine aside, forcing the Englishman to focus on him and not the colorful cover of the paper, he sighed and turned his head away, looking at the wall. He could feel the bed shift slightly as Zip made his way over to him slowly, soon feeling the familiar feeling of the dark mans lips kissing his neck, it made Alister shiver and he stood up quickly.

"Right okay, I'm off, to take a shower. Don't have time for you, you see" He blurred out so fast he himself had problems hearing what he had just said. He didn't wait for Zip to respond in any way and simply left the room.

Zip chuckled lightly as the archaeologist slammed the door shut behind himself. He grinned and lay down on his stomach. He rose up to follow him but stopped as he realized he couldn't walk into Alister's room anyway. And standing in the hallway glaring at a door for God knows how long didn't seem very fun. After doing nothing for a couple of minutes the American finally stood up, grinned evilly and left the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He washed the shampoo out of his hair, making sure to get all of it before turning the water of and stepping out of the shower. The room was foggy thanks to the heat of the water, still it wasn't as warm (or boiling hot) as Zip liked it. Although he wasn't wearing his glasses he knew his way around the small room and had no problem feeling his way over to where the towels were. As he felt the soft fabric of one he grabbed it and started swiping it over his wet skin.

He wrapped it around his head and vigorously started moving it back and forth, trying to dry his hair. Once he was somehow satisfied he brought the towel down and whirled it around his waist and entered his bedroom, looking towards the closed door, almost expecting to find it open and a stupidly grinning Zip clad in only boxers standing by the door way. However the door was closed and no signs of the hacker being outside like his shouts when he heard the bathroom door open or something of the like)

He shrugged it of and got dressed, deciding to go back to the library and stay there until dinner. Alister grabbed and put them back in place, blinking once and the world became clear once again. He smiled for himself and left the room.

However as he opened the big heavy door to the peaceful library it immediately _became-a-not-so-peaceful-library..._

"ZIP! For Christs sake!" Alister shouted as he saw Zip who, once again grinned. He was lying down on Alister's desk, books and papers had been pushed aside or thrown down on the floor to give him the space he needed.

"You're like a curse!" The British man complained loudly. Zip sat up on the table he had just been lying down on. "The only curse someone ever wanted Alister" He said and sounded happily evil, The historian sighed "Good God Zip grow up"

The American just laughed and stood up, quickly making his way over to Alister who didn't have time to flee and caught him in a bear hug. "And guess what Al? It's taking over and you can't fiiiigth it!" He laughed, Alister tried to struggle free and Zip started attaching his neck with big soft kisses.

"Zip stop!" he laughed "Stop it you bloody pest!"

"You like it" He teased between the kisses. Making each kiss less playful and more tender and serious, passionate. Alister shivered and wrapped his arms around the hacker, hugging him closer. It made Zip smile and he continued giving the other man smooches. Suddenly Alister tightened the hug "I know you, this is part of your revenge" he muttered "Don't you dare stop" he added with a hiss.

"So now you want my attention all of a sudden?" He rose his eyebrows "You're so weird, change yer mind all the time"

The only reply he got was a sigh and the feeling of the hug getting tighter. Zip pulled himself away and Alister let out a displeased whimper. No one said anything for a while and Zip wasn't even sure why he had broken their hug, he stepped forward again and held his arms out, Alister soon filling the gap between them again.

The hacker smiled and stroke the historian's soft hair gently. After a while just standing there and embracing each other Zip shivered "It's kinda cold in here" Alister chuckled "See... you should get dressed"

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind about that too?"

"Not quite" He looked down and caught sight of the black little ankle monitor still cuffed around Zip's ankle. It was the only thing Zip was wearing except for his boxers and the trusty watch Alister suspected the hacker never took off. "Only a few more days and you'll be free to pester the rest of the world again"

The dark man chuckled "I can't wait to feel the grass under my bare feet again" he said dramatically and wiped a fake tear away "It has been ever so long" Alister laughed and pinched him "You are ridiculous, you only look forward to your computers don't you?"

Zip grinned "And your room" He hugged him closer and locked eyes with him "I wanna go in there too"

"I could never have guessed" he smirked and sighed. He decided that maybe it was best to leave the conversation at that before it swirled away to a more uncomfortable subject that he just wanted to push away and move around, he was already well on his way of getting over it and felt a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. As his mind started spinning again he shook his head and looked back at the hacker who was still patting the historians soft hair carefully, looking at the wall thoughtfully.

Alister reached his hand up behind Zip's back and grabbed one of his dread locks firmly, pulling at it to get the other mans attention back, it was successful as Zip looked at him again and grinned.

"Ya know this was supposed to be the part where I break lose and leave _you _with your imagination"

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?"

"Yeah well when it's successful at least"

"And yours is not"

"I guess I'm just too nice, unlike you you evil little Britt" He grunted and let his hand swipe trough Alister's hair, making it a complete mess. The historian groaned and swatted Zip's hand away.

"Okay I've had enough of you now" He smirked "Go put some clothes on gosh"

The hacker pouted but then broke into another smile "Like hell I am" Then he got quiet and just watched Alister, with a big smile on his face and a creepy stare. The historian looked at him confused, wondering what the hell he was doing "You weirdo" He chuckled and turned went for the door, he could hear Zip following him and sighed. This was going to be yet another odd day.

And it was. Zip followed him around wherever he went (as much as he could what with his little ankle monitor). Lara and Winston just smiled and shook their heads, chuckling. Sometimes Alister tried to ask Zip to stop but he just kept smiling in that creepy way. Until Alister got tired of trying to lose him, He wouldn't even let Alister go into his room. That big brute, just because he was a _tad _bit stronger!

The British man parked himself on the couch. Zip sitting down next to him. They stared at the fire for a while. Zip yawned. Alister did nothing. Zip yawned once more and rubbed his eyes. Tired already Lazy bum. Alister did nothing. Zip rested his head on Alister's. Alister in return... did nothing. Zip moved a bit and lay down on the couch, resting his head on Alister's lap. Alister... Smiled and stroke his hair "You are so bloody stupid you know that right?" he said quietly.

"Cause I'm hanging around you yeah" he mumbled tiredly.

"you say that all the time" he rose an eyebrow, Zip mumbled something in return and then dozed off. Alister was going to wake him but decided it a small nap didn't hurt. Now he just had to wait for someone to pass by so they could get him a news paper or a book to read.


	12. Click

_**Hello everyone. hey Not Zipster fans 8D just ignore me Thehe**_

_**Cause I can't leave stuff unfinsihed I decided to yes finish this, itäs in no way a master piece but whatver I re read the fiirst chapters and they amused me even tho they were a bit crappy 8D whatver, enjoy. Oh yeah I'm to lazy to check for spelling errors or typos or grammar fails. Yeah. me guug writer.**_

_Click_

The only sound that was heard when that terrible thing was forced open and then removed from his ankle. A big grin spread across his face. The nicely dressed man put it in a suit case he had carried with him and then locked it.

"Well that was it, Now stay out of trouble" He sighed and eyed Zip suspiciously before turning towards the door.

"Thank you officer" Lara smiled and followed him, opening the door. "I hope I won't have to come here again" He smirked slightly "Like this at least, Keep out of trouble" He said again, then nodded politely before leaving. Lara closed the door and turned back to Zip who was smiling big and held Winston's hands, clapping them together.

"Free! I'm free Winny! I can go where I want and more importantly..." He paused for dramatic effect "I can use my beloved computers again! And watch movies! And play games! And illegally download stuff!"

"Ahem" Lara cleared her throat and the hacker grinned slyly "Did I say illegal?" He smiled all angel like. "Cause that's not what I meant at all"

"That's okay Zip" The British woman smiled while Winston managed to free his hands and patted Zip on the back before turning back to cleaning, a never ending task in the giant manor.

"Just that all those fun things will have to wait a little while, you have work to be doing now when you finally can again. But you still get to use your computers so I'm not killing all the joy now am I?"

She smiled and turned towards the tech room "There's some papers on your desk and I know I sent you a mail or two with this you need to get done for me as soon as possible" The American stared at her, shaking his head "You like, enjoy doing that or something? Like... you into domination stuff?"

Lara chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Well, woman. I'll get all that done, I promise, I miss working and having stuff to do but before I do that there's one tiny thing I must tend to if that's okay with you?"

Lara pondered this for a while before nodding "Sure, just have it all done before I leave on Friday, thats three days and don't slack off"

"Do I ever?"

"Zip"

"Fine,fine in a moment"

With this he quickly turned and headed up the stairs. He hurried down another hallway until he was in front of a certain door, which he opened.

"Hey Alister" He grinned. The historian was in his bed, lying down with a book in front of him. He looked up from his book at the sound of the hackers voice and rose an eyebrow.

"Hello Zip. I see you're wearing clothes today?"

The hacker chuckled "Yeah, sorry to disappoint but I have another surprise for you!"

Alister sat up in his bed and sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Is it another one of your "dates" in your room with that silly game?"

"Nope" He smirked. Alister had obviously not been counting down days as he didn't seem to remember Zip's ankle monitor was finally removed today. If he hadn't skipped breakfast he had heard all about it though.

"It's just a little kiss, on the cheek" Alister sighed "Are you going to do one of those stunts were you run around where you shouldn't be running around? again? Please don't"

But Zip didn't listen of course and simply stepped into the room, Alister yelped "Zip for Gods sa-"

He stopped himself as he noticed there wasn't any high pitched noise of any kind (well except for his startled sound)

"Did you tinker with that thing or something?" He eyed Zip's leg as he spoke, the hacker laughed.

"I wasn't expecting you to remember seeing as you forget your own freaking birthday"

"Remember what?"

He chuckled and pulled the fabric of his pants up enough to show him his ankle and that the foot bracelet was gone.

"Oh was that today? I forgot, just when I began to like it" He chuckled and Zip sat down next to him on the bed "Now I can take you out sometime" He purred "And I can replace that ring too"

"Oh that's right, you stole my ring" Alister sighed and gave him a small smile as Zip leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "But I have lots of work I have to do before I can do any of that, I guess you have too"

"Yes and it's your fault it's been pilling up like a huge monster of papers and whatnot"

"Meh it just gives you another reason to lock yourself up in the library" Zip scoffed and ruffled the historians hair. "True" He smiled and leaned against the dark man, closing his eyes. "Now was there something you needed before I go? Or did you just want to tell me the news?"

"Well" The American grinned and wrapped one of his arms around Alister and kissed his forehead again. As he was going to say something else he was interrupted again.

"Zip" Lara stood in the door way "This is what you were going to do?" She eyed them both suspiciously before grinning evilly. "Well you are a man I suppose I should have expected it, we'll I'll see you in... five minutes then?" She chuckled.

"Hey!" Zip shouted "Watch yourself! Besides I was just here to give my favorite historian a little kiss and tell him secrets, guy talk you know so you better leave before you hear something nasty!" He pointed a warning finger at her "Or pay dearly"

Lara chuckled "I think all that time without your computers damaged you a bit Zip, another reason to stay out of trouble"

"You pay me to get into trouble"

"If you want to put it that way. But only the kind of trouble that I can benefit from, but very well; I'll leave you to for a quick snuggle and then both of you better get back to work" With that she waved at them and disappeared down the hallway.

Alister turned to look at Zip "Well..." He said softly "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Mmm" He muttered, kissing his neck slowly "Yeah, it'll probably not take so long, I've been charging mah batteries for a while now" Then he sighed and got out of bed.

He went downstairs into his tech room, sitting down in front of his computers and smiled at finally being able to use them again, after weeks. Then he read the papers and all the mails he had received before he began working, taping away and not taking a break until hours later he looked away from the screen as he hard his watch beep.

Dinner time. He had been working for five hours without stopping. The American rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Yes I am a hard worker" He mumbled and looked at how much he had left. Pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as much as he had expected. If he kept this speed up he might avoid having to pull an all nigher everyday until Friday when Lara needed it done.

"In a week I should be completely back on track" Sighing "I should stop talking to myself what kind of a person does that?"

He got up and headed for the kitchen wondering how his Historian was doing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alister quickly read trough the pages. Pausing only to write down small notes. By the time he looked up he saw the clock. Almost time for dinner. He smiled, certain the hacker would pay him a visit very soon.

"I doubt I'll even have time to finish this page before I hear a knock on the door"

And as expected a knock on the door was heard seconds later. The dark man peeked in.

"Hey man dinners ready so try and rip yourself away from your beloved nerdy books for a few minutes and go eat"

"Charming"

He got up and followed the other man out the door. Into the kitchen where Lara and Winston already sat.

The following hour passed without much excitement. Lara talked about where she was going and why. Zip cheered over finally being freed from the ankle monitor and everyone else except for Winston told him that It was his own bloody fault that he had ended up with it to start with.

"For the last time it wasn't like I jumped some random guy and started beating him just cause I though it would be fun" He glared at Alister who rose his eyebrows.

"You know Zip I could have handled it myself"

"Oh yeah I bet you were going to bite him or something"

Lara gave them both confused looks "I don't know all the details about this, care to enlighten me?"

Alister looked at her, smiling uneasily "No, it's not so important, just an old friend who-"

"Wanted to be more than friends, seriously-"

"Zip shut it"

"Oh you're welcome by the way" Zip sighed. The tomb raider looked at them both.

"alright... We'll... Alister Zip did something for you... I think and whenever or not you think it's stupid it cost him a house arrest. I'm not saying you should encourage him..."

"You know Lara you're not my parents"

"And for that I am ever grateful, Don't take it to the heart Zip I know you're a intelligent grown man, now hush. Anyway Alister you can at least say thank you, It's the thought that matters"

"I.... I guess so" The British man sighed "Thank you Zip for being immature and stupid for the sake of helping me"

"I say that's close enough" Winston smiled.

Zip smiled too "Well yeah you're welcome and thank you Lara" he looked down at his watch "Right I have some more work to do before I can go to bed"

He got up and put his plate and in the dishwasher before heading out. As he was once again placed in front of his monitor he was back to work. However he had only typed about a hundred words before his concentration was broken by that familiar British accent.

"Zip?" Alister moved over to him "I just wanted to sat good night, I think I'll spend the rest of the day in the library so..."

Zip looked up at him and held up his hand to stop the historian from saying anything more "You're pulling an all nighter or what?"

"Yes it seems so" He sighed "I want to get it done quickly"

"But I wanted to sleep next to you" Zip complained loudly "I can finally go into your room, common!"

The historian chuckled "Cute, But maybe tomorrow... or someday later this week" He saw Zip was going to protest so he leaned closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek before quickly leaving, ignoring the complains as he left.

Zip sighed.

Funny for weeks I have been separated from my work and my computers and was forced to hang with Alister.

Now I'm separated from Alister and forced to work!


	13. Different

**_Hey so this is the last chapter, Ha-ha I hope you enjoy even if it's a bit short and sorta sudden D: Thanks for the nice reviews XD and my one and only flame 3 thank you too. Yeah that's it I think ha-ha-ha_**

He yawned at glanced at the small digits in the lower right corner of his computer screen.

09:43

He hadn't been expecting himself to stay up all night. He hadn't planed to say up all night. Must have gotten all caught up in his work. The good news was that he was pretty much finished.

At least he didn't have to stress about getting the rest done. He could take his time and do it later if he wanted to. Lara and Winston usually woke up at this time but Lara always took a morning walk while Winston did some chores or something of the like.

Alister also woke up early but he liked to stay in bed and read for a while. Or well Zip guessed he was still in the library working today.

A wide smile spread on the tired hacker's face. "I should pay him a visit" He mumbled lazily.

"Or I should sleep for an hour or so before breakfast" He slowly changed his mind as his eyes complained loudly at having t be awake, if he had had some coffee while working it wouldn't have been this bad. Or if he had been more used to it.

"Well I might as well go to bed or I'll turn into one of those weirdos who live on coffee and stay up for 114 hours straight without going to bed" He mumbled and got up, heading into his own room he weakly kicked the door closed behind him before he threw himself into his bed and feel asleep as soon as he had closed his eyes.

:::::::::

He woke up not long after. Time to get up and make breakfast for those crazy ungrateful britts.

He forced himself out of bed and slowly made his way into the kitchen were he made himself some coffee to wake up fully.

Then he started to make breakfast and when he was about done the door opened and both Lara and Winston stepped inside, soon after Alister joined as well.

Another unexciting meal went by with normal conversation.

Alister smiled and tiredly told Lara that he was done with what needed to be done until Friday and he would continue with the rest after he was done eating.

Or well that was the plan but as he left the kitchen he felt like he needed a nap, his eyes were still tired. Well there was no need to rush with the rest so he decided to return back into his room, not before grabbing some books anyway. After all he didn't need to be in the library to read.

The historian made himself comfortable in his big bed and grabbed one of the books only to place it back seconds later. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Closing out everything else he didn't hear the door open and then close again, nor did he hear the foots steps that came closer to him all the time.

He did feel his glasses getting removed though and he opened his eyes surprised.

"Zip..." He sighed "No games now" he mumbled quietly and the hacker chuckled and carefully stroke his cheek.

"I'm not gonna play any games with you Al" He lay down in the bed next to him and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Alister and the closed his eyes.

"I'm just gonna... nap here if that's okay with you"

Alister smiled and closed his eyes again "Fine"

Then they were quiet and just lay there, breathing softly. Alister could feel Zip's warm hand being placed on his stomach and his warm breath on his neck. He enjoyed it.

After a while Zip spoke quietly.

"Ya know I'm going to get you that ring"

"Yes Zip"

"Yeah it's a real nice one... but I think I'll wait a little cause it's special"

Alister was to tired to ask any questions or so, he just wanted to sleep.

"If you say so dear"

Zip smiled "I'm going to shut up now but... You know I like you"

"I like you too"

"Good"

Alister felt how the hackers hand traveled around until he found the historian's and grabbed it, squeezing it gently. Alister squeezed back and smiled and moved closer to Zip before sighing and then dozing off.

Zip smiled and looked at him for a little while, stroking his soft hair and taking in his scent. He chuckled and kissed his cheek, The sleeping Alister mumbled in response before going quiet again.

"I love you Alister" He smiled "I think I really do"

"I love you to Zip now be quiet and let me sleep" He mumbled back and Zip's heart jumped. He was sure Alister was asleep and couldn't hear him, nor respond. But then he just smiled and lay his head down on the big soft pillow again and closed his eyes. Happy he had said something and very happy about **what** he had said too.

Before he fell asleep next to him he thought about it all and found it funny. Opposites attract?

Well he had always found people more interesting to hang out with if they were a little different.


End file.
